Diario de una viajera
by Popy16
Summary: Por orden de su colegio, Kagome debe escribir en su diario todos los dias, para que luego un psicologo diga que tan loca esta, una tarea dificil sino puedes decir lo que en VERDAD haces en tu vida.
1. Situaciones cotidianas

**Diario de una viajera.**

Situaciones cotidianas.-

_Usted debe escribir sobre un típico día de su vida, (que, de no suceder nada fuera de lo normal, podría ser hoy mismo). Lo importante de este trabajo no es describir únicamente sus acciones y situaciones, sino lo que siente en cada momento._

Perfecto, su "día normal" incluía demonios sedientos de sangre al acecho, no estaba muy segura que escribir eso le ayudara a demostrar que estaba mentalmente cuerda.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Kagome…

-¿Sí, Shippo?

-¿Qué es esa cosa que llevas?

-Es un diario, Shippo, y todos los días debo escribir algo en el, según la consigna del día.

-¿Y que tienes que escribir hoy?

-Debo describir un día normal en mi vida.

La cara del pequeño se ilumino.

-¡Vas a hablar de mi, ¿cierto?

-Claro, Shippo.

-¿Y también de Sango?

-Sí.

-¿Y de Miroku?

-Sí.

-¿Y de Kirara?

-Sí.

-¿Y del anciano Myoga?

-Sí.

-¿Y de…?

-¡Sí, enano, va a hablar de todos nosotros!-gritó un hanyou exasperado que le propinó un buen golpe en la cabeza al kit.

-¡Kagome, Inuyasha me pegó!-lloró el niño.

-Inuyasha….

-¡No, Kagome, espera yo…!

-¡Siéntate!

Plaf.

-Creo que deberías usar eso como algo común, Kagome.-dijo Sango tranquilamente adelante.

-Sí, pero…

Existía ese pequeño problema de que la consideraran loca por decir que ella comúnmente sentaba a su amigo hanyou con ayuda de un rosario mágico.

-…Podríamos ayudarla con su trabajo señorita.

-¿Cómo podemos ayudar a Kagome, Miroku?-preguntó entusiasmado el pequeño.

-Actuando normalmente, Shippo, mira yo por mi parte…-cierta mano acarició cierta parte de la anatomía de Sango.

-¡Pervertido!

Un boomerang gigante se estrelló en la cabeza del monje.

-Pero, Sanguito, yo solo intento ayudar.

-¡Entonce ayúdenos a todos y deje de ser un pervertido!

Sango se fue unos pasos más adelante MUY enojada, Miroku siguió su camino con una brillante marca en su rostro. Shippo se encontraba sobre el hombro del monje rezongándole por ser tan depravado. Kagome se giró y vio a Inuyasha con las manos dentro de su haori observando hacia adelante con su típico seño fruncido.

Y entonces a Kagome se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

-¡Inuyasha!-bramó de la nada la voz de la azabache.

El receptor la miró y se puso alerta al igual que el resto del equipo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Llévame en tu espalda, rápido, por favor.

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Por favor!

-Ni que te hubieran cortado las piernas.-bufo.-Anda, camina.

-Pero…

De pronto, Shippo se bajó del hombro de Miroku, y corrió con sus pequeñas patitas el tramo que lo separaba de Kagome, se paró delante de ésta y señaló a Inuyasha con un dedo acusador.

-¡Perro tonto, no ves que Kagome te necesita, después no te quejes si ella decide irse con Kouga!

-¡¿Qué dijiste, enano?

-¡Es verdad, si tú no le prestas atención ella terminará hartándose de ti!

Inuyasha se puso nervioso y ya no supo que decir.

-Sabías palabras escuchan mis oídos.-recitó el monje.

-Es una pena que Inuyasha sea tan ciego.-avaló Sango.

En eso, a Kagome se le estaba acabando la capacidad de memoria almacenada en su cabeza, y al sentir que las ideas querían huir, se arrojó al piso, tomó una lapicera y su diario y comenzó a escribir como una desesperada.

-¿Kagome, estas…?-comenzó a preguntar Inuyasha.

-Shh.-dijo y continuó escribiendo.

-¡Tenemos que continuar!-gritó molesto luego de esperar dos segundos completos.

-¡Si me llevaras en tu espalda continuaríamos!-rugió la chica más fuerte aún.

Inuyasha bufó, tomó la mochila amarilla y se la aventó al monje, quien casi pierde el equilibrio por el peso, y luego subió a la chica, en un ágil movimiento, a su espalda.

-¡Oye!-se quejó el albino cuando la azabache colocó sin cuidado alguno su diario en su cabeza y continuó escribiendo.

-¡Shh!

Solo luego de lo que a Inuyasha le pareció una eternidad, la chica exclamó alegre y demasiado fuerte cerca de la orejas del hanyou.

-¡Terminé!

-Me alegro mucho por eso, señorita Kagome.

-¿Y nos lo vas a leer, Kagome?-preguntó Sango.

-Pues…

-¡Sí, léenoslo, Kagome, por favor!

-Bueno… cuando acampemos lo leeré.-dijo con la esperanza de que luego todos lo hallan olvidado.

Pero…

Reunidos ya todos alrededor de la fogata comiendo ramen, Shippo retomo el pedido, con un tierno "¿Ya puedes leerlo, Kagome?" al que nadie podría decir que no. Todos sabían que lo que era realmente importante para Shippo era aparecer muchas veces en el "día cotidiano de Kagome".

La chica del futuro tomó su diario y empezó a leer.

-Un día común en mi vida es bastante extraño, ya que todo el tiempo sucede algo diferente que no ocurrió antes y muy probablemente no vuelva a ocurrir. Lo que siempre se reitera es con las personas que viven conmigo todas esas aventuras, y también siempre están los clásicos conflictos que suceden entre nosotros. Comúnmente Miroku (uno de mis amigos) se sobrepasa de cariñoso con Sango (quien es como mi hermana) y recibe su justo merecido.-se escuchó una risita de fondo.-Eso en realidad me da gracia porque sé que yo terminaré contándoles esa historia a sus hijos.

-¡Kagome!

-Lo ves, Sanguito, la señorita Kagome es capaz de predecir nuestro bello futuro, ¿o es que no te gustaría compartir tu hermosa vida conmigo?-lo dijo de una manera tan sería y profunda que logró robar el aliento a todos en el lugar.

-Pues yo….

Pero una mano pervertida tenía que romper tan hermoso momento…

-¡Pervertido!

-Por otro lado esta Shippo (quien es mi valiente angelito), él es muy inteligente y comúnmente es el que se encarga de defendernos a Sango y a mi de los integrantes masculinos del grupo. Eso definitivamente me hace sentir muy bien y orgullosa, tal cual como una madre orgullosa de su hijo, porque sé que siempre podré contar con él de la misma forma en que él puede contar conmigo.-una mirada de Kagome en dirección al niño y supo que le estaba enviando un mudo agradecimiento por su papel en la historia.

Kagome miró su papel una vez más, titubeó un poco y luego finalizó la lectura con un último párrafo.

-Mi grupo es una mezcla de diferentes grupos, todos somos diferentes lo cual hace todo mucho más interesante, todos aportan algo especial, algo que sin eso haría que el grupo dejase de ser lo que es. Mi grupo esta conmigo cuando más los necesito. Mi grupo no es una simple unión de personas, es una familia.

Kagome levantó la mirada. Sango se arrojó a sus brazos, seguramente la idea de familia había tocado algo dentro de la castaña.

-Gracias, hermana.-murmuró en el oído de la azabache y se retiró.

Miroku tenía una mirada esperanzada en la cara mientras miraba a Sango. Shippo, estaba sentado en el regazo de Kagome desde que Sango se había alejado.

Y entonces se escuchó un bufido.

-¿Ya acabaste?-preguntó un malhumorado hanyou.

-Sí…

-Bien.-dijo secamente y saltó a lo alto de un árbol.

-¡Oye, perro tonto, ¿qué te pasa?

No hubo respuesta y cuando el pequeño se movía para subir por el hanyou (con la firme idea de que debía defender a Kagome), la azabache lo abrazó y se dispuso a acostarlo.

Más entrada la noche, cuando ya todos dormían, Kagome tomó su diario y se acercó al árbol de Inuyasha, que se encontraba un poco lejos del grupo. Se sentó a los pies del mismo y empezó a leer.

-También esta Inuyasha, quien es para todos muy especial, debo admitir que el simple hecho de estar a su lado me pone nerviosa, me siento bastante imperfecta. Él es fuerte, es considerado y amable, aunque siempre intente jugar el papel de malo él tiene un gran corazón, y a su lado se que nada malo va a pasarme porque él jamás lo permitirá. Pelear con él se ha convertido en un hábito, pero lo cierto es que cuando me voy realmente enojada a mi casa y luego él me va a buscar, me siento estúpidamente feliz. Él me hace feliz.

Kagome cerró el diario, se puso de pie y se encamino al campamento.

-Buenas noches, Inuyasha.

Guardó el su trabajo en la mochila y se acurrucó junto a Shippo.

-Buenas noches…, Kagome.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

N/A: Hola! Debo aclarar, esta sería la segunda temporada de mi fic "Todo esta en tu mente" si lo has leído ya debes de saberlo, y si no, aclaró que no es necesario hacerlo para entender de que va este fic.

Aparte de eso una pregunta: ¿Qué les pareció? Para mi no ha estado nada mal, pero que sé yo…

Bueno no olviden comentar si quieren que lo siga.

SALUDOS DESDE URUGUAY.


	2. El lado positivo

**Diario de una viajera.**

El lado positivo.-

_Por más que a veces las cosas parezcan que son malas, no siempre es así, siempre se puede lograr salir de una situación problema y verle el lado positivo a las cosas. Su trabajo es ver un problema en su vida (que este en su mente en este mismo momento) y verle la salida con una sonrisa. ¡No olvide escribir sobre ello!_

Kagome levantó la cabeza del diario y miró al cielo. De verdad que no podía encontrarle ni el lado positivo ni la salida al dolor que sentía en momentos como éstos. En los que Inuyasha se iba con Kikyo…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Hija, volviste!

-Hola, mamá.

-Esta vez no te has ido mucho, ¿ha sucedido algo?

La azabache miró a su madre a los ojos y la abrazó.

-¿Quieres contarme que sucede?-preguntó la mujer mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su hija.

-…-.

-Esta bien, Kagome. No pasa nada, ¿te gustaría darte un baño?-preguntó suavemente.

Asintió.

-Bien, ve hacerlo y luego acuéstate, te prepararé algo de comer y te lo llevaré, ¿si?

Asintió y se separó de su madre. Comenzó a subir las escaleras pero luego se detuvo, miró a la mujer que la observaba y sonrió a medias.

-Gracias, mamá.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡¿QUÉ?

-Ya te hemos dicho que la señorita Kagome se fue a su casa.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara se encontraban en un pequeño picnic-desayuno, todos sentados alrededor de un mantel que les dejó Kagome junto con comida de los dos tiempos, cortesía de ambas sacerdotisas.

-¡¿POR QUÉ SE FUE SIN AVISARME?

-Quizá no quería molestarte.-dijo con tono enojado una aun más enojada exterminadora.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Perro tonto, ¿crees que Kagome no se da cuenta de tus infidelidades?

-¡¿Cómo que infidelidades?-dijo dándole un golpe al kit.

-¡Bruto! ¡Por eso Kagome ya no te quiere!

El hanyou se contuvo de estrangular a es _bola peluda_ y desapareció de la vista de sus amigos de un salto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome no era la típica chica de las pelis norteamericanas que se quedan llorando por teléfono por horas.

¡No que va! Una chica que llora por horas es una chica que deja un rastro fácil para los demonios hambrientos. Es como decir: "¡Hola, estoy sola y mi destrozado corazón no me permite actuar racionalmente!".

Tampoco se sentía de muchos ánimos para estudiar, nunca los tenía, así que definitivamente no los tendría con su corazón partido en dos.

No quedaban muchas opciones sobre lo que se supone que se hace en estas situaciones, así que Kagome Higurashi optó por lo típico que toda chica dolida hizo alguna vez: Atiborrarse de helado de crema. El cual ni siquiera era su gusto favorito, ella prefería los sabores exóticos, pero en ninguna peli romántica la prota haría algo así, por lo que ella siguió la receta al pie de la letra.

¿Han oído la expresión _un clavo saca a otro clavo_? Pues si lo han hecho no la tomen en cuenta, porque no se puede comparar al helado con un clavo, a menos que leas las kilocalorías en la etiqueta, y llamar a INUYASHA un clavo era un completo insulto… para el clavo. Así que ella modifico la frase a: _un helado saca a Inuyasha._

También, a diferencia de las películas, Kagome notó que el helado si se termina, y que no basta con un par de cucharada para aliviar el dolor. Es más, no alcanza ni con medio litro de helado para entrar en calor…. Figurativamente, claro.

Así que la chica comenzó a escribir en el diario.

_A veces, los problemas son simplemente eso, PROBLEMAS, no pueden resolverse, simplemente hay que aceptarlos y__ …llorar.-_ Exactamente eso era lo que Kagome quería hacer, lo reprimió lo más que pudo pero una pequeña lágrima escapó, y ahora tenía otro problema: ya no tenía helado para tranquilizarse.

-Kagome…

La azabache se quedó rígida ante el sonido. Estaba sentada en la cama, con su pijama y las piernas estiradas bajo la manta, sus codos sobre sus rodillas y su cara hundida en sus manos.

-Kagome…

-Vete.

-Kagome…-No lo miró.-Kagome…-Continuó sin mirarlo.-KAGOME.

-VETE, INUYASHA.

Lo encaró y el chico se sintió intimidado por su fiereza, y una basura por sus lágrimas…

-Kagome, yo…

-¡…TÚ NADA, INUYASHA! ¡Solo quiero que me dejes sola, vete! ¡Y si tanto apuro tienes de encontrar los fragmentos de la perla entonces PÍDELE A KIKYO QUE TE AYUDE!

_Algunas veces estas tan hundido en tus problemas que no logras ver la salida. _

-VETE.

_Algunas veces tus problemas te los inventas tú con tus inseguridades y no puedes ver lo que tienes enfrente. Todo lo bueno que te pierdes por temor._

-NO.

_Temor a ser rechazado._

-Por favor… ya, déjame sola.

_A salir herido._

-Kagome…-la abrazó.

Ella sollozó en su hombro y a él se le partió el corazón.

_Y otras veces… otras veces solo eres un idiota._

-Pero yo quiero viajar contigo, Kagome.

_Al final, si tienes suerte, alguien te ayuda a salir de la oscuridad donde te has metido tú solito._

La abrazó más fuerte, apresándola en sus brazos.

-Tonta.

_A veces la solución de tu problema es tu problema mismo._

_A veces no tienes que ser fuerte para encontrar tú solo la salida._

_A veces, alguien que le importas, te muestra el camino…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, me motivaron increíblemente a escribir este cap, con todo y parciales jajaj, debería haber estado estudiado… en fin, solo quiero hacer una pregunta que me ha estado torturando hace rato: hay muchos comentarios en este fic que son de personas no registradas a fanfiction de seudónimo Guest, y hablan como si no fueran las mismas personas, no entiendo que sucede, ¿se pusieron de acuerdo o que? Quien sepa por favor respóndame.

Gracias y…

SALUDOS DESDE URUGUAY.


	3. La verdadera fuerza

**Diario de una viajera.**

La verdadera fuerza.-

_En la vida el ser fuerte es imprescindible, y de esas fortalezas son de las que nos aferramos para vencer los obstáculos y ser alguien en el futuro. Este trabajo no tiene una pauta definida, quiero que escriba libremente lo que siente sobre este tema._

Volteó el rostro y los observó, Inuyasha, al que había acabado de vendar hace un momento, oliendo el aire y refregándose la nariz con asco. Sango y Miroku vendándose el uno al otro con el botiquín del futuro. Shippo, su pequeño Shippo, con una curita en la frente y otra en la mejilla derecha.

Y luego estaba ella, intacta. ¿Era más fuerte que el resto de sus amigos? ¿Había sabido protegerse mejor? No. Ella era la débil del grupo, y por la ironía de la vida, la que siempre salía mejor parada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nos atacaban.

Estaban por todos lados.

Habían rodeado el campamento y nos habían sorprendido con la guardia baja.

Inuyasha me había salvado de ser comida de demonio justo a tiempo. Shippo estaba en mi hombro temblando. Miroku y Sango luchaban contra demasiados demonios, ¿de donde salieron? ¿Cómo es que Inuyasha no los vio venir? ¿Cómo es que no notó su presencia cuando dio su recorrido de seguridad antes de dormir?

-¡Cuidado!

Esa fue Sango, quien en un acto heroico salvo al monje con su boomerang de ser comida de youkai.

Inuyasha me colocó en el suelo y me cubrió con su cuerpo, intentando interponerse entre la lucha y yo, lo cual era gracioso, porque estábamos rodeados, no había un frente que enfrentar, no existía retaguardia.

Puse mi espalda contra la de Inuyasha, esto ya no se trataba de que él me defendiera sino de que nos ayudáramos mutuamente, como Sango y el monje Miroku. Un equipo.

_Y en el mundo de los demonios soy incluso más dañina que en cualquier otro lugar._

Al principio Inuyasha se notaba más tenso de lo habitual por que yo le defendía la espalda, ¿de verdad tan débil me veía? ¿creía que permitiría que lo lastimaran?

Disparé una flecha tras otra, derrotando a más d la vez, bien, no era tan fuerte como Inuyasha que derribaba como 50 youkais de una estocada pero era mejor que nada.

Ya no eran tantos pero no estábamos a salvo aún, moví mi mano por encima de mi hombro sin perder la mirada de mi objetivo, y entonces lo sentí.

El aire.

Vacío.

No tenía más flechas, no sabía luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿entonces qué? La ironía me golpeó de repente y me entraron unas increíbles ganas de reír, Inuyasha tenía razón, ¿de que me servía las ecuaciones de matemática en un momento así?

Así que hice lo único que podía hacer: empujé a Shippo entre medio del cuerpo de Inuyasha y el mío con una pierna y sostuve mi arco como un palo de béisbol. Y cuando iba a golpearlo, una mano paso por mi cintura y me hizo girar, cuando reaccioné, Inuyasha ya había matado al youkai.

_Toda mi vida he dependido de las personas (…) Inuyasha… _

Ya solo se podían ver los cuerpos muertos de los atacantes.

Nadie de nosotros.

-¿Todos están bien?-preguntó Miroku acercándose junto con Sango.

-¡¿De donde mierda han salido? ¡No estaban hace unas horas!

-No lo sé.

-Quizá los halla enviado Naraku.-sugirió Shippo.

-Pero es raro que no envíe a ninguna de sus extensiones.-mencionó Sango.

-Además aunque fuesen muchos no eran tan fuertes, no creo que el objetivo de quien lo envió fuese matarnos, más bien parece una distracción.-sugerí.

-¿Pero para distraernos de qué? Todos estábamos dormidos, no estábamos ayudando a nadie.-dijo Shippo.

-Tampoco explica que hallan salido de la nada.-dijo Inuyasha.

-Quizá fuese una coincidencia,-propuse.-quizá huían de algo y se toparon con nosotros.

Todos se lo pensaron un momento.

-Podría ser de Naraku.-habló Miroku.

-Esa es la única pista que tenemos de su paradero, yo propongo que vayamos hacia allá.-declaró Sango.

-Keh, ese maldito ahora si no se nos escapará.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome estaba sentada bajo un árbol con su diario cerrado a un lado y una lapicera sosteniendo su cabello en un moño al que se le escapaban unos mechones y su hermosa mirada perdida en el amanecer. Inuyasha no creía que pudiese verse tan hermosa.

Pero algo le molestaba, eso era seguro. Lo sabía por su seño fruncido, su mirada perdida y que esa típica sonrisa suya hubiese desaparecido de su rostro.

Vale, también porque hace un momento lo había llamado _cerdo insensible_ y lo había mandado a comer tierra sin razón aparente.

Suspiró, seguramente el problema de Kagome era el de siempre, su actitud, pero lo extraño era que esta vez él DE VERDAD que no había hecho nada malo.

-¿Qué sucede, Kagome?-preguntó tranquilamente sentándose (voluntariamente) a su lado.

_Porque yo soy el eslabón débil de la cadena._

-Nada.-bajó la mirada cubriendo sus ojos con su flequillo.

_Mala señal._

-¡Ya dime que te pasa!

Seguramente, por más que su paciencia es poca, sino nula, no debió decir eso. Apretó la mandíbula y espero a que el golpe llegara.

Espero.

Y espero.

Nada, algo andaba muy mal aquí.

-Kagome, dime que sucede, sino no puedo ayudarte.-Woo, de donde salió ese Inuyasha calmo y atento ni él lo sabía.

-Inuyasha, sé que te duele no lo niegues.

-¿Hablas de estos rasguños? ¿Por eso estas así? Kagome, tú mejor que nadie sabes que me has curado heridas peores.

-Sí, pero… no es simplemente eso, ¿sabes?

-Entonces ¿qué?

La chica suspiró.

-Lo negarás rotundamente incluso antes de que termine de hablar.

-NO LO HARÉ, DIME.

-¡Ya basta, Inuyasha! ¡¿Por qué nunca puedes dejarme en PAZ?

Se levantó molesta y se fue caminado hacia el lado contrario del campamento, era temprano y ella necesitaba irse, así que la dejó. Pero que no abusara de su suerte, si en un par de horas no estaba de vuelta que no se quejara cuando la fuese a buscar. _Keh._

Se levantó, listo para saltar en el árbol cuando lo vio, el diario que Kagome en su arrebato de enojo se había olvidado de tomar. Lo levantó del suelo y lo miró, ¿esta cosa era la que tenía a Kagome así de mal? No era necesario tener supero poderes para destruirlo, ¿eso la haría sentir mejor? Probablemente sí.

Bien, quizá en un primer momento lo haría besar el suelo y quería asesinarlo, pero ya se lo agradecería. En el futuro.

O al menos eso esperaba.

Se dirigió al campamento con el diario en la mano y cuando pensaba echarlo al fuego el pequeño Shippo se aventó contra él.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces, Inuyasha? ¡Eso es de Kagome, no puedes quemarlo!

-Suéltame, esto le esta haciendo mal y voy a destruirlo.

En eso Sango y Miroku llegaron y al presenciar la escena por dos segundos, soltaron el pescado que habían conseguido y derribaron al hanyou.

-¡¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo?-rugió el chico siendo aplastado por dos humanos y un youkai.

-¡¿Cómo que qué estamos haciendo? ¡Evitamos que mueras, eso hacemos!

-Inuyasha, ¿sabes lo que la señorita Kagome te hará si tu quemas es diario tan importante para ella?

-¡Esta cosa solo la esta poniendo triste!

-¡¿Cómo un diario puede poner triste a alguien?-rugió la exterminadora, segura de que su amigo había entendido todo al revés.

-Lo más probable es que lo que escribe en el nos de una pista de que le sucede, ¿quieres que lo leamos?-preguntó el monje al chico bajo él.

-¡No pueden leer lo que Kagome pone allí, ¿qué hay de su privacidad?

-Pero Sanguito, quizá le suceda algo malo y no nos quiere decir para no preocuparnos.

-Sí pero…

-Ya léelo, Miroku, y ¡quítensen de encima mío!

Los empujó un poco hasta que se sentó en su típica pose con los demás sentados cerca, atentos a lo que Miroku iba a leer.

-Muy bien, veamos. Mmmm… que interesante…. O sí, ya veo.

-Lee en voz alta, Miroku.-pidió Shippo.

-Bueno en realidad solo diré la señorita Kagome escribe más de lo que nos lee, aunque… supongo, Inuyasha, que tú ya lo sabías.

-Keh.-dijo mirando hacia otro lado con un tenue sonrojo.-Solo lee lo último que ha escrito.

-Mmm… muy bien, aquí dice algo interesante:

_Toda mi vida he dependido de las personas, mi madre, mi abuelo, mis amigos… Inuyasha… pero nunca sentí que eso era una debilidad. Uno no puede hacer todo solo ¿o sí? El punto es, que si estuviese en un bosque con mis amigos y de pronto una horda de demonios nos rodea (metafóricamente hablando, claro), yo saldría ilesa. Y luego, cuando todo este en relativa calma, me encargaría de curar las heridas de mis amigos, ¿sabe por qué? Porque yo soy el eslabón débil de la cadena, la que todos tienen que proteger, por la que todos salen heridos. _

_Este en el tiempo que este, siempre es el mundo equivocado, en realidad creo que no pertenezco de verdad a ningún lugar. Soy débil en ambos, en la escuela soy pésima y seguramente el mejor empleo que consiga sea el de limpiadora de baños públicos. Y en el mundo de los demonios soy incluso más dañina que en cualquier otro lugar._

_Así que no, no soy fuerte, ni inteligente, ni súper linda, creo que no tengo ninguna cualidad a la que aferrarme para progresar, ¿patético no?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No paso más de una hora cuando se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido. ¿Por qué se enojaba con Inuyasha? ¿Qué culpa tenía él? Y ¿Dónde había dejado su diario?

Regresó a la sombra de aquel árbol y lo tomó, decidió guardarlo e ir con sus amigos, suerte que a Inuyasha no se le había dado por quemarlo o algo.

Ese día fue algo… extraño, sus amigos le pidieron ayuda en todo cuanto hacían y se lo agradecían de forma casi eufórica, como si alcanzarle a Shippo un crayón rojo, ayudar a Sango con la cena y explicarle a el monje Miroku el significado de _grandilocuente_ hubiese evitado la tercera guerra mundial.

Pero ya era de noche y casi todos dormían, tomó su diario y su lapicera, dispuesta terminar con su trabajo del día. Se colocó bajo el árbol de ésta mañana y lo abrió.

Allí, con una letra que solo había visto un par de veces cuando Miroku la ayudaba con algunos de sus deberes de historia, había una lista:

**Persona. - Fortaleza.**

**Sango. - Lealtad/Amistad.**

**Shippo. - Madurez/Astucia.**

**Inuyasha. - Perseverancia/Valor.**

**Miroku. - Sabiduría/Carisma.**

**Kagome. - Generosidad/Poder.**

_¿Ha escuchado la expresión "la unión hace la fuerza"? Creo que esa es la frase que más se aplica a mi, y la tablilla que han hecho mis amigos para mi es la mejor forma de saber que tan fuerte soy. Que tan fuerte somos._

-Buenas noches, mi poderosa Kagome.


	4. Barrera protectora

**Diario de una viajera.**

Barrera protectora.-

_Muchas personas se muestran de una manera ante las personas pero son de otra completamente diferente. A esto se le llama "crear una barrera" entre lo que son y el mundo, mas no es la solución, simplemente es "esconder el miedo". Hoy usted tendrá dos trabajos, debe hablar sobre su barrera (seguro tiene o tuvo una en algún momento) y sobre la de alguien más que usted conozca. ¡Mucha suerte!_

-Keh, a mi no me importa lo que piensen esos malditos humanos.

Y ahí estaba el chico no-necesito-a-nadie, listo para ser experimentado. Pero… después de todo él no era el único.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El grupo acababa de salvar a una aldea completa de ser comida de youkai. En el momento en que Inuyasha detectó su olor, tomó a Kagome y comenzó a correr, y como es obvio, sus amigos preocupados, lo siguieron sobre Kirara.

No fue difícil acabar con el demonio, es más fue Kagome quien lo hizo, de un solo flechazo y sin bajar de la espalda de su hanyou.

Lo difícil fue lo que pasó después.

-¡Es una miko, una miko nos ha salvado!

Kagome se bajó de la espalda del chico y se acercó a la gente.

-¡Muchas gracias, joven miko!

-¿Qué podemos hacer para agradecerle?

-No, en serio, no fue nada.-agradeció la chica.-Además no hubiese podido acabar con él sin ayuda de mi amigo Inuyasha.

Y en ese momento la aldea entera reparó en el chico del traje demoniaco, los colmillos extremadamente grandes para un humano y la orejas.

-¡Es un demonio!-gritó una mujer horrorizada, seguro que si Inuyasha no estuviese con las manos en su haori y hubiese visto sus garras, la pobre mujer caería desmallada.

-No, no, tranquilos él es inofensivo y es mi amigo.

-¡Es un monstruo!

-¡Hay que aniquilarlo!

Lo hombres levantaron sus arma en señal de afirmación, listos.

Entonces el corazón se le rompió.

-¡NO! ¡USTEDES NO ENTIENDEN!-gritó la azabache.

El hanyou miró con fiereza a los aldeanos, pero por lo demás no reaccionó, después de todo, solo eran humanos, ¿qué podrían hacerle?

En eso, el resto del grupo se hizo presente, y vieron como Kagome se paraba frente al chico con los brazos extendido e intentaba convencer a la gente que Inuyasha no era peligroso. El chico no se inmutaba, aunque por dentro una mezcla de sentimientos de todo tipo lo invadían.

El monje Miroku habló entonces en nombre de su amigo, y el pueblo desvió su atención a los recién llegados.

Bueno, ¿Qué se pude decir? Un monje y una exterminadora de demonios, ¿viajando con dos demonios? ¿En que lugar se había perdido el juicio de esta gente?

Cuando alguien planteó la adorable idea de que los humanos del grupo estaban siendo manipulados por lo horribles demonios y que no había más que hacer que quemar sus cuerpos para que su alma quedase libre, Inuyasha dejó su tranquila postura y subió a Kagome a su espalda, empezó a correr, tomó a Shippo y le ordenó a Kirara que sacara a los restantes de allí AHORA.

Ya estaban a una buena distancia del lugar para cuando el chico dejó de correr.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Inuyasha, no nos hubiesen podido lastimar de verdad y ahora creerán que en verdad eras malo?

-Keh, déjalos, Kagome, ellos siempre creerán que no soy de fiar.

-Pero…

El chico dejó de escucharla y saltó al árbol más cercano.

-Keh, a mi no me importa lo que piensen esos malditos humanos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Explosión.

Explosiones por doquier.

Sesshomaru había adquirido una nueva espada y había venido de inmediato a probarla con su hermano, como siempre. Y ahora Kirara estaba haciendo de escudo para los chicos, pero esto no alcanzaba.

Otra explosión.

Estuvo muy cerca, pudo haberlos matado a todos de encontrarse tan solo a unos metros a la izquierda, pero con esto bastó para mandar despegados a todo el grupo en diferentes direcciones.

-KAGOME.

Cuando la chica volvió a abrir los ojos y miró el cielo, supo que no había pasado mucho, quizá unos cuantos minutos. Se sentó y miró a su alrededor.

_Genial._

Perdida y sola en medio de un bosque, tenía el cuerpo adolorido y no sabía como estarían sus amigos. No quiso pensar mucho en lo último, sabía que eran fuertes pero… Inuyasha esta peleando contra ese gran youkai. No, definitivamente, no debía pensar en eso.

Empezó a caminar sin saber muy bien hacia donde, tenía que encontrarlos, el pequeño Shippo podría estar herido y asustado. LA NECESITABA. Su instinto maternal se había disparado, ahora corría con todo y dolor.

Y entonces lo escuchó. Una canción muy suave, era una niña la que cantaba, se acercó sigilosamente para no asustarla y dejó que ella la viera primero antes de hablar.

-Señorita Kagome, ¿es usted verdad?-preguntó la niña con una sonrisa.

-Rin…¿Qué haces aquí?

-El señor Sesshomaru dijo que lo esperara aquí, no me dijo a donde iría pero sé que volverá pronto, no me dejará pasar la noche sola aquí ya que ni siquiera dejó al señor Jaken conmigo.

Kagome sonrió y con su mano izquierda presionó su lado derecho, ¿esta niña se quedaría a esperar al demonio que estaba en este momento lastimando a su propio hermano?

La chica cayó de rodillas al suelo, ya no podía más, no debió de haber corrido, con todo el movimiento había logrado abrir su herida. La pequeña se acercó a ella preocupada, y le preguntó que le había sucedido, mientras intentaba ser de ayuda.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando abrió los ojos, recordó todo y se sentó de golpe, sabía que había perdido, cada uno de sus músculos se lo decía, pero al menos estaba vivo. ¿Por qué su hermanito no se encargaba de eliminarlo?

Se levantó, ignorando por completo el dolor, ya estaba anocheciendo y tenía que ir por ella, no podía dejarla sola en medio del bosque. ¡Qué irónico! Antes de conocerla podría haber pasado delante de una estampida de youkai furiosos atacando una aldea sin inmutarse, y ahora, no podía dejar de pensar en la chiquilla que seguramente lo necesitaba.

Y él, de idiota, la necesitaba a ella.

Antes de siquiera llegar al destino lo olió, era su hermano, y estaba con ella y otra chica. Lo asesinaría, lo mataría sin piedad si había sido capaz de tocarla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Todos tenemos una barrera, todos. Decimos "A" pero pensamos "B", sentimos una cosa pero fingimos sentir otra. Y es normal, no hay nada completamente malo con ello, no somos hipócritas por ocultar al mundo algunas cosas, por tener nuestro espacio privado, somos hipócritas cuando lo hacemos para dañar a alguien. Porque ¿se le puede decir hipócrita a un padre que finge que esta bien para no preocupar a su hijo?_

_Hoy noté una barrera protectora que para muchos es impenetrable, para mi misma lo es, pero en toda regla existe su excepción. _

_Es fácil decir que una persona que es cruel por dentro y finge bondad por fuera es mala, pero no siempre es así, esa persona al tomarse la molestia de fingir bondad para alguien, lo convierte en algo bueno, porque quizá la persona con la que finge, de verdad necesita a alguien a quien admirar. _

_Yo también tengo mi barrera, y como tal tengo a esa persona que la puede echar abajo con una sola mirada. He fingido estar bien cuando estaba destrozada, he puesto una sonrisa donde en realidad habían lágrimas. He dicho una cosa cuando en realidad era otra, porque quizá la persona con la que mentí, de verdad necesita a alguien a quien admirar. _

_Flash back._

_-¿Qué le ha sucedido, señorita Kagome?-volvió a preguntar la niña cuando me detuvo la hemorragia con un pedazo de su vestido._

_Iba a contestarle cuando escuché a alguien acercándose._

_-¡Señor Sesshomaru, que bueno que volvió!-la niña se lanzó a las piernas del joven.-¡Alguien a atacado a la señorita Kagome, tenemos que ayudarle!-luego miro de nuevo a Kagome.-¿Quién ha sido? Díganos, no tema, el señor Sesshomaru hará que esa persona no se le vuelva a acercar.-dijo amablemente la niña._

"_Pues en realidad fue ese loco en el que confías tanto"-pensó con ironía._

_Sesshomaru la miraba y entonces notó que su inescrutable rostro, por primera vez, podía apreciarse un sentimiento, miedo._

_-¡Kagome!_

_Inuyasha… _

_Se levantó como pudo y se encaminó hacia aquella dirección, con dos miradas fijas en ella._

_-Gracias por todo, Rin. Ya me siento mucho mejor con tu ayuda, y lo cierto es que nadie me ha herido, he sido lo bastante tonta como para perderme en este lugar y rodar pendiente abajo en un risco que hay más al norte.-rió un poco tontamente.-Ya me tengo que ir, Inuyasha estará preocupado._

_Por alguna razón no fui capaz de mirarla a la cara al decirle eso._

_-Mjm. La entiendo, el señor Inuyasha es quien cuida de usted como el señor Sesshomaru de mi, no debe preocuparlo más._

_En esta ocasión si me voltee, le sonreí y luego miré al chico detrás. Este tan solo movió la cabeza en un ligero asentimiento que se podía interpretar como un mudo gracias._

_Creó que la próxima vez que consiga una espada, no la probará con Inuyasha, y con eso sentirá que su deuda esta saldad._

_Fin del flash back._

_Toda barrera que crees tiene defectos pero hay veces que debemos ignorarlo y ver otras cosas, ya ha pronosticado alguien que "Si te conoces demasiado a ti mismo, dejarás de saludarte."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

N/A: Por si les interesa, la última frase no la dije yo, sino Ramón Gómez De La Serna. Espero les haya gustado el cap. y muchas gracias por los comentarios, me motivan como no tienen idea. Y solo porque soy una bruja malvada les diré que ya he escrito el momento del beso en este fic y por lo menos a mi me pareció muy romántico y no se salió de las personalidades de los personajes que es lo que siempre me preocupa. Igualmente falta un poquitito para ese cap, y el siguiente a ese que es uffff… pero no piensen que tiene lemon por que como saben, yo no escribo eso.

_SALUDOS DESDE URUGUAY._


	5. Ayudar profundamente

**Diario de una viajera.**

Ayudar profundamente.-

_En esta ocasión su trabajo será escribir sobre como es soluciona un problema en la vida de alguien más. Quiero que demuestre ser una buena samaritana y ayude a quien usted quiera en algo que usted piense podría ser útil. Por favor, no crea que cuenta ayudar a su abuelo a cruzar la calle, sino algo más profundo, ¿me entiende? Por favor, no dude en comunicarse conmigo si tiene cualquier tipo de inquietud. _

Aja, claro, lastima que en el Sengoku no hay muy buena recepción….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Si necesita ayudar a alguien yo podría ofrecerme voluntario, señorit…

Zaz.

Un boomerang gigante se vio incrustado en la cabeza del monje.

-Siempre eres útil, Kagome, este trabajo no te será difícil.

_-_Gracias, Sango, pero creo que no cuenta preparar el ramen o curar heridas con las medicinas de mi época que hacen todo el trabajo.

-Pero tú siempre me cuidas, Kagome, eso es importante ¿no?-preguntó el más pequeño del grupo.

-Claro que si, Shippo, pero recuerda que todos nos encargamos de cuidarte.-dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

-Sí, pero tú eres la única que me cuenta cuentos antes de dormir.

-¿Acaso yo no te cuento historias cuando Kagome no esta?-le recriminó Sango.

-Tienes razón, en este grupo Kagome es como mi mamá, Sango, tú eres la tía buena, Miroku es el tío raro e Inuyasha es el perro guardián de la familia.

Zaz.

-Keh, mocoso.

-Kagome, Inuyasha me…

Todas las cabezas se voltearon el dirección a la azabache, pero no porque un demonio gigante estuviese a punto de comérsela, ni porque estuviese muy enojada con Inuyasha, es más, ni siquiera hubiese sido una sorpresa escuchar el típico "siéntate".

La sorpresa fue que no lo hubo.

Kagome miraba con ojos cerrados al cielo y reía.

-Kagome, ¿qué demonios te pasa?-preguntó el hanyou.

La chica rió un poco más antes de hablar.

-Creo que si somos una familia extraña, Shippo.-se agachó a la altura del chico y lo tomó en brazos, susurrándole al oído:-Pero una familia al fin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Creo que puedo entender las formas de ayudar que no quiere que tome en cuenta, como convencer a un chico de ayudar a una anciano con un tobillo quebrado, o curar a una niña que se raspó las rodillas o vencer a una horda de youkais hambrientos que se dirigían hacia una aldea desprotegida (metáfora). _

_Pero aún no logro encontrar un problema profundo que solucionar. _

_O sea, sé que mi mejor amiga sufre la perdida de su hermano, pero yo no puedo hacer que vuelva. _

_Sé que mi mejor amigo tiene una enfermedad en su mano que podría acabar con su vida, pero tampoco puedo hacer nada. _

_Sé que Shippo necesita a sus padres de vuelta pero no puedo revivirlos. _

_Y sé que Inuyasha necesita desesperadamente ser más fuerte, pero yo no puedo entrenarlo. _

_Entonces, ¿qué es lo que puedo hacer por ellos?_

-Señorita Kagome, ¿planea quedarse toda la noche despierta?

-No.

Pero quien contestó no fue exactamente Kagome.

-Claro que me quedaré despierta, Inuyasha, ¡necesito terminar con el trabajo!

-NO, si no duermes mañana serás más inútil que de costumbre, además ¿a quien piensas ayudar en medio del bosque por la noche?

-Pues yo…

-DUÉRMETE.

Kagome, sabiendo que el chico tenía razón y que sería estúpido perder una noche de sueño por nada, hizo lo que cualquier chica madura con un poco de dignidad haría.

.

.

.

Le dio una patada al piso mientras gruñía.

-¡Tengo que terminar el trabajo!

-Keh, YA ME CANSASTE, NIÑA.

En un movimiento muy veloz, Inuyasha tomó a la chica sobre su hombro y caminó en dirección contraria al campamento.

-¡Suéltame!

-Feh, ¿quieres terminar ese trabajo tuyo?-esa pregunta fue retórica.-Entonces, cállate.

¿Pero como se atrevía a hacer una cosa así? Ese idiota de Inuyasha…, ¡ni siquiera podía mandarlo al suelo sin ella quedarse también aplastada! Y ella era humana… eso no le convenía. Lo golpeó en las espalda e intentó sacudir las piernas pero fue inútil, aquel chico era una roca.

El resto del equipo los observó irse, nadie se inmutó demasiado, ellos estarían bien a pesar de que Kagome había olvidado su arco y flechas, estaba segura con Inuyasha, así que por la mañana vendrían en paz….

…. O tendrían vacaciones, ya que una muy enojada chica volvería a su tiempo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La azabache dejo de luchar cuando el hanyou empezó a volar por los árboles, no era estúpida, si la soltaba, ella perdía. Dolorosamente.

Tan solo unos minutos después se encontraron en una aldea.

-¿Qué piensas hacer aquí?

-¿No es obvio? Vas a ayudar a alguien y luego te puedes dormir.

-Pero no es fácil encontrar en que ayudar.

-Keh, los humanos siempre necesitan ayuda.

Se internaron en la aldea, aunque ya era tarde y muchos ya estaban durmiendo en su cabaña. Cuando el primer desafío llegó, ayudar a una mujer a llevar a su pesado hijo dormido, dentro de la cabaña, Inuyasha supo que había cometido un gran error.

Se pasaron casi toda la noche ayudando a cada ser viviente que tuviesen delante, y para cuando terminaban, Kagome le informaba que esa no era el tipo de ayuda que se suponía debía brindar.

Tan solo unas horas antes del amanecer, Inuyasha arrastró a la chica de vuelta al bosque. No quería que se juntase con TODOS los aldeanos y que tuviesen que ayudarlos con cada estúpida tarea que necesitaran.

-SOLO HEMOS PERDIDO EL TIEMPO.

-Por lo menos hemos ayudado.

-¡¿Tú crees que alguien notará que salvaste a un estúpido jarrón de estrellarse contra el estúpido suelo!

-FUE TU IDEA VENIR AQUÍ EN PRIMER LUGAR.

-PERO NO CREÍ QUE NO CONSEGUIRÍAS AYUDAR "PROFUNDAMENTE" A UN ESTÚPIDO ALDEANO.

La chica iba a reprocharle pero en su lugar suspiró y miró el cielo. Una sonrisita comenzó a formarse en sus labios.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Ayudar profundamente a alguien no es algo que se haga en un día, ayudar de esa forma implica meter tus narices en cada asunto problemático de esa persona. _

_Implica ayudar y ser ayudado._

_Implica querer._

_No puedes ayudar profundamente a un extraño o a alguien que no aprecies._

_Me siento muy feliz de poder decir que yo si he podido ayudar a alguien de esa manera. He podido luchar junto a él para vencer sus miedo mientras que él me ayudaba a vencer los míos, cada uno a su manera._

_Complementándonos._

_Y cuando logras ayudar a alguien de esa manera, creas algo especial entre esa persona y tú. Algo bueno que se siente bien. _

_Creas confianza. _

_Ayudé profundamente a una persona muy importante en mi vida, a confiar, a creer y a volver a ser feliz._

_Y eso me hace sentir MUY bien._


	6. Lastimados

**Diario de una viajera.**

Lastimados.-

_Seguramente alguna vez alguien le rompieron el corazón, y muy probablemente usted también hizo sufrir a alguien más, ¿aún así usted cree que el amor no es una maldición? Por favor, sea honesta._

¿Qué si el amor era algo bueno? A veces llegaba a dudarlo….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_El amor es…_

-¿Otra vez estas con esa cosa, Kagome?

La azabache suspiró y levantó su mirada del diario.

-Sabes que tengo que hacer esto si quiero terminar la escuela.

-Keh, ya te he dicho que de nada te sirve esa estúpida escuela aquí, por ahora solo te tienes que concentrar en decirme donde están los fragmentos.

La chica cerró el libro de un golpe y lo encaró.

-¡Inuyasha, eres un tonto! Tú no sabes que sucederá después de que termine este viaje.

-Keh, ¡Lo único que cambiará es que después no tendremos que enfrentarnos a Naraku y a sus malditas extensiones!

-¡Eso no lo sabes!

La azabache estaba furiosa por fuera, pero solo los expertos ojos dorados del hanyou podía notar que por dentro estaba triste y temerosa.

Él no podía simplemente abrazarla frente a todos allí presentes, aunque sus amigos no le prestaban mayor atención a su pelea, seguro que un abrazo no pasaría de ser percibido por ese trío de chismoso.

Tampoco podía simplemente dejarla allí, luchando sola contra sus temores mientras él, su guardián, quien había jurado protegerla con su vida, ÉL, no hacia completamente nada.

Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer.

-Feh, ni pienses que te irás tan fácilmente de aquí.-lo que traducido al español era algo así como: "No dudes que yo estaré contigo, no tienes de que preocuparte".

_Kagome, entiende, por favor._

Ella sonrió un poco, una sonrisa entre feliz y forzada.

-De acuerdo, Inuyasha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_El amor es un asco._

Inuyasha se fue con Kikyo a ver si estaba "bien", y ella se quedó atrás.

Kouga vino a ver si ella estaba "bien", y ella lo dejó ir.

Hoyo la invitó a salir, y ella lo rechazó.

¿Es que su vida no podía ser más caótica?

-Kagome, no estés triste.

-Estoy bien, Shippo, no te preocupes. Mejor vamos a comer, ¿si?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_El amor es algo maravilloso._

-Kagome, ¿estas bien?

-Claro, Sango, solo un poco pensativa.

-¿Estas pensando en ese trabajo misterioso que tienes que hacer… o… en Inuyasha?

La chica se coloreó un poco en lo que se sumergí hasta la nariz en las aguas termales. La castaña solo se pudo reír en respuesta, su amiga podía ser de lo más inocente aunque viniese de una época para nada decente como esa de la que ella contaba historias todo el tiempo. Por algo había acabado aquí, este era su mejor lugar, lastima que tuviese que volver a su hogar al final de este viaje, su familia no podía venir con ella y ambos se necesitaban.

Pero no había que preocuparse de ello por ahora.

-Tengo que hablar sobre el amor.-declaró la viajera en el tiempo una vez salió a flote.

-¿Y eso no te gusta?

-No. Si. No sé. Tengo que escribir si es una maldición o una bendición.

-Ah, pero eso es muy sencillo.

-¿Sencillo?

-¡Claro! ¿No lo es para ti?

-Pues es cierto que es una sensación muy cálida si es correspondido pero es horriblemente doloroso cuando no lo es.

-Tienes razón, por eso tienes que preguntarte, ¿vale la pena sufrir para alcanzar la felicidad?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_El amor viene de diferentes direcciones._

Kagome estaba acostada en el césped, con el diario abierto sobre su pecho, la lapicera a un lado, semi-perdida entre las flores. Las luciérnagas la rodeaban, volando sobre ella, dándole un aire angelical. El cielo era hermoso, habían nubes que ocultaban el pequeño pedazo de luna que brillaba en lo alto, pero eso solo lo hacía a un más hermoso y real.

Nada perfecto.

Ninguna perfección que ella jamás pudiese alcanzar.

Nada con lo que pudiese sentirse inferior.

Hermosamente imperfecto.

-Kagome.

Se tomó su tiempo para contestar, cuando lo hizo no se movió.

-¿Esta todo bien?

-Sí, solo quería que supieras que Inuyasha ya ha vuelto.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?-dijo sentándose y girándose para mirarlo.

El pequeño se adelantó y hundió su rostro en su pecho, abrazándola con sus pequeñas manitas.

-Porque no quería que siguieras sintiéndote mal.

_Podía percibirlo._

-Estoy bien, Shippo.

_Podía sentirlo._

_Inuyasha, la estaba observando en silencio._

-¿No vas a volver a tu casa?

_¿Volver a casa?_

…

…

…

-Estoy en casa, Shippo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Por amor ocurren las cosas más hermosas y nobles, ¿cómo puede ser ello algo malo?_

_El amor vale la pena, porque no hay una única forma de amar._

_Es diferente el amor que siento por esa persona especial, por mi mamá, por mi _

_abuelo, por el niño que adopté como mi hijo del corazón, por mis hermanos del alma, por mi hermano, o por mis amigos en la escuela y de la historia._

_Creo que cada vez que dudamos de si el amor es bueno o no es cuando estamos heridos, y cuando estamos felices es cuando decimos que es hermoso. Todo lo vemos hermoso._

_Pero ahora mismo yo estoy lastimada por mi persona especial, pero consentida por todos mis otros amores, estoy más bien que mal, pero sigo herida, y aún así creo que el amor es un sentimiento fundamental._

_Y son idiotas todos los que se divierten jugando con ese sentimiento._

_El amor es algo especial, porque es moldeable._

_El amor es lo que tú logres que sea._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

N/A: Bueno, escribí esto porque estoy sufriendo mal de amores y de esta forma hago algo más productivo que lamentarme, ¿no creen? Quizá noten que la frase: _Y son idiotas todos los que se divierten jugando con ese sentimiento, _esta un poco fuera de lugar en los pensamientos de Kagome, pero me vi obligada a escribirla y ustedes son libres de ignorarla.

Espero que no muchas de ustedes se sientan identificadas con este cap, ya que es algo triste pero de igual modo espero que les guste y comenten.

Saludos desde Uruguay.


	7. Sorpresa, sorpresa

**Diario de una viajera.**

Sorpresa, sorpresa.-

_Sé que la idea de este proyecto en esta ocasión pude que no le parezca muy buena, incluso puede que crea que es algo inmoral, pero confíe en mi años como psicólogo y haga este proyecto al pie de la letra. Espero que no este leyendo esto en voz alta._

_Lo que debe hacer es…_

¡Oh! Esto será interesante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡INUYASHA!

Una chica con cabello y ojos castaños corrí despavorida por el bosque en busca de un joven hanyou de ojos dorados y cabellos plateados.

Un hanyou muy fuerte.

-¡INUYASHA!

Valiente.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa, Sango?!

Un hanyou con todas las letras.

-Kagome…-la chica no puede pronunciar palabra debido a la carrera.

Pero los instintos de protección que tiene cierto hanyou sobre cierta(s) sacerdotisa(s) hacen que su paciencia sea minima.

-¡¿QUÉ LE SUCEDE A KAGOME?!-grita impaciente, queriendo que Sango sea un chico para poder zarandearlo para que hable.

Porque él no es una maldita escoria.

-Ella esta…

Él no lastima mujeres.

-…embarazada.

Pero si lastima hombres….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Salió del lugar antes de que Sango pudiese hacer o decir nada. Tenía la clara idea de matar en la cabeza, pero ahora que ha captado el olor de Kagome sabe que tiene que esperar. Él no sabe quien es el padre (aunque tiene en mente a un par de personas) y él no quiere lastimar a algún inocente…

…demasiado.

Tendría que enfrentarse a Kagome tarde o temprano.

Sabía que dolería pero, keh, él era un hombre, no un maldito cobarde.

Feh.

.

.

.

Mejor lo hacia después.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Si ese lobo rabioso asqueroso, desgraciado, infeliz, repugnante, mal nacido, fue el que se atrevió a tocar a SU Kagome (porque obviamente era suya por derecho, estaba claro) no lo mataría. No. Tenía muchas ideas en mente antes de eso, oh sí, él podía ser muy imaginativo en ciertos momentos.

Mucho muy imaginativo.

Y si fue ese humano bobo, tonto, con sonrisa de idiota, cara de idiota, cuerpo débil (de idiota) y esa patética forma en que tenía que mirar a Kagome (como idiota), tendría el mismo destino aunque diferente. Sabía que los humanos eran más débiles por naturaleza, así que si quería torturarlo tendría que ser cuidadoso con su presa. Y no estaba muy seguro de poder resistirlo.

Prefería mil veces que hubiese sido ese maldito lobo rabioso, así por lo menos podría hacer una buena venganza.

Mas no importaba, el otro chico no se salvaría si había tenido participación en aquello.

Aferró su mano derecha alrededor de su espada y un latido salió de esta.

Ella lo ayudaría a hacer justicia.

Pero…. Y si con eso lastimaba a Kagome.

Todo este tiempo no se había puesto a pensar que la chica podría haberlo querido, que podría no haber sido forzada a nada.

Traicionado.

Así se sentía, y déjenme decirles que eso no es nado bonito.

Su tierna, dulce, buena, amable, honesta e inocente Kagome no podría haber hecho algo semejante, porque entonces ella no sería ni inocente, ni honesta, ni muy amable y buena ya que no se hubiese preocupado ni un poco por él. Quizá sería tierna pero ya no dulce, porque eso implicaba un poco de modales y ella ni siquiera había podido esperar a estar casada para….

-¡NO!

Definitivamente ella había sido forzada, y él como un estúpido poniendo en duda la nobleza de Kagome…

¡Que idiota!

Pero ya era tiempo.

Había perdido todo el día en su autocompasión y dándole vueltas y vueltas a la situación.

Una situación que ya estaba muy clara.

Y ahora él tendría que ir a ver a Kagome, tragarse su orgullo y rogar que se quedase con él.

Todo este lío porque no se había atrevido a hablar a tiempo…

…a decirle….

-Te amo, Kagome.

.

.

.

-Tal vez deberías decírselo.-dice una voz femenina por detrás.

Y ahora él realmente deseaba no haber despertado esa mañana.

-Kikyo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡¿Cómo pudiste decírselo, Sango?!

-Kagome, no te preocupes, ¡él no se lo tomó tan mal!

.

.

.

-¿Ah, no?

-Nooo-dijo aligerando la palabra, restándole importancia-De verdad que se lo tomo todo de una manera…-se detuvo buscando la palabra correcta.

-….¿madura?-sugirió la azabache.

-Bueno… _madura_ es una palabra muy fuerte.

Kagome no estaba del todo convencida, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, tendría que esperar a que Inuyasha llegase para hablar con él, contestar todas sus preguntas.

No había muchas opciones más.

Al menos había cumplido con la tarea del día de hoy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya había anochecido cuando una mancha roja capturó a una chica que temblaba un poco junto al fuego pero que se negaba rotundamente a meterse en su sobre de dormir ya que sabía que el cansancio la vencería.

Y ella tenía que hablar con Inuyasha.

Ya sobre un árbol alto ambos chicos se miraron.

-Inuyasha yo…

-No, espera, Kagome, yo… ¿estas bien?

-Sí, pero…

-Eso es lo único que importa ahora, Kagome, que estés bien.

-Pero quiero decirte algo importante.

-Espera, si es sobre el bebe, no necesitas explicarme nada.

-Solo escúchame, ¿si? Nadie me ha forzado a nada, no tienes de que preocuparte por nada.

Hubiese preferido que ella lo atravesase con una flecha que haber oído eso, pero se prometió no herir a Kagome ni siquiera con sus sentimiento que eran su maldito problema, no los de ella.

-Bien.

-¡No, no esta bien, no me estas escuchando!

-¡Claro que te escucho!

-Inuyasha….¡ERES UN TONTO! Te estoy diciendo que yo no estoy EMBARAZADA.

-…-

.

.

.

-¿Cómo?

-Sango solo te lo dijo porque era parte de un trabajo para el diario, a mi me pareció interesante en un primer momento pero no me pareció justo para contigo. Igualmente debí haber prestado más atención y detenerla. Perdóname.

_Biiiiii_…

Su cerebro parecía estar en blanco, ¿qué había dicho Kagome?

-¿Tú no estas…?

-NO.

-¿Segura?

-SIÉNTATE.

Plaf.

La rama se partió, por suerte la chica estaba sentada en otra. O quizá por eso lo hizo, quien sabe…

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ESTOY SEGURA, MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

De un salto el chico llegó al lado de la chica y la abrazó, haciendo que esta se tranquilase.

Un pensamiento voló en el aire, aunque nadie sabría decir a cual de los dos chicos pertenecía.

_Esto se siente bien…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Su trabajo es lo que coloquialmente se llamaría "matar del susto" a alguien, sea imaginativa y piense que podría decir o hacer. Recuerde que la salsa de tomate es muy buena para imitar la sangre falsa. Solo quiero que escriba en una palabra que truco uso para ocasionar tal reacción._

_Respuesta: embrazo._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

N/A: Muchas gracias a todas la chicas que me dejaron comentarios muy tiernos con respecto a mi situación sentimental, quería agradecérselos profundamente y dedicarles este cap a todas ellas. Ahora ya me siento mucho mejor.

Este cap demuestra que nosotras también podemos ser malvadas. ;)


	8. Libertad

**Diario de una viajera.**

Libertad.-

_En este proyecto quiero que se junte con sus allegados y creen una definición de lo que es para ustedes la libertad (por favor, absténgase de copiar la definición de un diccionario). Y luego escriba una pequeña explicación de la definición._

Kagome miró a sus compañeros de grupo comiendo pescado de almuerzo, esta sería una charla interesante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Escribe eso, Kagome!-la apresuró Shippo.

-Sí, ya esta.

-Pon que es lo más importante.-agregó Sango.

-Y que es lo que Buda-sama quiere para nosotros.

-¡Keh, tienes que ser fuerte para conseguirlo!

-Eso no es cierto, Inuyasha,-acotó la exterminadora.-los aldeanos humanos en la aldea de Kaede son libres y no son superfuertes.

-¡Feh, solo espera a que venga alguien a conquistarlos y verás de lo que hablo! ¡SI NO ERES FUERTE NO SIRVES!

-Inuyasha,-habló Miroku.-imagina que tienes un noche de ardiente pasión con la señorita Kago…

Plaf. Un fuerte golpe se estrello en su cabeza.

-¡Deja de ser un monje lujurioso!

-Yo solo quería que imaginaras que tienes un hijo con la señorita… aunque entonces ella ya no sería una _señorita…_ ¡Espera no me golpees!-dijo con las manos en alto.-Solo piénsalo, ustedes son muy fuertes pero el bebé será indefenso.

-Keh, yo lo cuidaría perfectamente.-dijo dejándose llevar por la idea.

-Pero el bebé sería un blanco fácil si estuviera solo en este mundo.

-¡NADIE VA A TOCAR A NUESTRO CACHORRO!-gritó sin pensar.

Se hizo un silencio en el que Kagome miró muda a Inuyasha, sabía que éste lo decía porque tenía un instinto protector increíble, no porque pensara en tener un hijo con ella. Pero ella sí que lo pensaba, lo deseaba demasiado.

Por otro lado Inuyasha estaba completamente rojo, ¿cómo había podido gritar eso con Kagome delante? ¿Cómo había podido hacerlo con cualquier persona escuchando?

-Entonces vuestro bebé no sería fuerte pero si sería libre, ¿no es así?-preguntó el zorrito que no se había percatado de la tensión en el aire.

-Sí, Shippo.-contestó Sango para salvar a su amiga siguiendo con el tema, aunque en realidad le divertía mucho la situación, en especial por Inuyasha, el muy tonto no era capaz de ver lo feliz que sería Kagome si el se abriera solo un poco.

-¡Entonces eres libre si eres fuerte o tienes alguien fuerte que te proteja!-exclamó contento por haberlo resuelto.-Kagome escribe eso.

La chica lo hizo, notando que tenía una hoja llena de anotaciones de lo dicho por sus amigos, pero que le sería muy difícil (sino imposible) usarlas, ya que estas definiciones de libertad eran de otra época, estaba muy segura que en la constitución de los derechos humanos no había nada que mencionase lo necesario de ser fuerte para ser libre.

Suspiró.

Esto sería difícil.

Se puso manos a la obra mientras su amigos juntaban sus pertenencias.

_La verdadera libertad no es la que nos venden en todas esas leyes que rigen nuestra sociedad, ni en la declaración de los derechos humanos de la ONU, ni en nada que este escrito en general._

-¡Inuyasha, tonto, suelta mi colita!

-¡Cállate, enano, esto es para que aprendas a hablarme con respeto!

-¡INUYASHA, SIÉNTATE!

Plaf.

_Es raro que alguien tenga la total libertad en su vida de hacer lo que le plazca, no estoy diciendo que deba tenerla, ya que un bravucón no debería tener la LIBERTAD de golpear en la cabeza a un niño chiquito solo porque ha dicho/hecho algo que no le agrada. Pero el punto es que, si bien cualquier juez declararía que yo soy libre, no lo soy al 100%, puede que no me obliguen a casarme con quien no quiero, pero eso no quiere decir que este libre para casarme con alguien que no quiere estar conmigo. _

_Es por estas razones que puedo decir que la libertad de una persona varía según las otras personas con la que se encuentre y tiene relación, también, con que tan fuerte seas para hacerte valer frente a los demás._

-Ya terminaste.-dijo una voz por encima de su hombro.

-Sí, Inuyasha.

-Léemelo.-dijo algo avergonzado pero con voz autoritaria.

Lo hizo, dándose cuenta por un minuto de la época en la que estaba más que nunca, el alfabetismo no era tan común por aquí, de seguro en el equipo solo el monje Miroku y ella sabían leer.

-Que aburrido.-exclamó el hanyou cuando termino.

-Estoy hablando de la libertad, Inuyasha, debe ser serio, no divertido.

-Pero tampoco tienes que matar al tipo que lo lea de aburrimiento.

Kagome apretó con fuerza la lapicera.

_Uno, dos, tres…_

-¿Y que sugieres, Inuyasha?

-Solo pon que la libertad es una palabra de nueve letras.

-Ocho.

-Keh, lo que sea.

…_cuatro, cinco, seis…_

-¡NO ES UNA PREGUNTA CAPCIOSA, INUYASHA!

-¡¿Qué tiene que ver si es o no una pregunta _cap-cosa _con lo que dije?!

Kagome gruñó.

Sí realmente gruñó, mostrándole sus pequeños colmillos y todo. Cosa que le dio gracia a el peli-plata.

-¡No puedo definir una palabra tan importante en esa idea tuya de las letras!

-Keh, nunca tomas en cuenta mis ideas.

-No es cierto, siempre lo hago, pero no estas diciendo nada por lo que deba aplaudirte.

-Keh.

-YA DEJA DE DECIR KEH POR TODO.

La miró de reojo, con las manos en su haori y una sonrisa burlona.

-Soy libre para hacerlo, Kagome.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_La libertad es:_

Y allí estaba ella, a las dos y media de la mañana en medio del bosque en el Sengoku con una linterna apuntando a su diario, hace algo así como dos horas.

¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Dormir quizá? ¡Si, claro, ya quisiera ella eso! Tenía que terminar el estúpido trabajo de una buena vez. Gruñó recordando como _accidentalmente_ la hoja su diario había sido utilizada para prender el fuego en la noche. Y allí estaba la amenaza implícita, _si vuelves a escribir algo aburrido lo echaré al fuego_, claro que ella había dejado muy claro su punto de _vuelves a hacer algo por el estilo y te echaré al suelo_, con una muy… realista demostración.

Gruñó.

De todos modos ella no podía dormir esta noche, era luna nueva después de todo, no podía dejar al humano solo.

-Oi, Kagome, ya termina de una vez.

-Ya había terminado pero cierto hanyou lo destruyó.

-Keh.

El acusado se acercó más a la chica hasta sentarse a su lado.

-Te ayudaré y luego te irás a dormir.-declaró.

La verdad es que le preocupaba bastante que la chica no durmiera en las noches sin luna. Entendía que quisiera acompañarlo, y él de verdad que lo agradecía (internamente, claro), era genial no sentirse solo y saber que tenía alguien que lo ayudase si lo atacaban, pero ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella? ¿Por qué justo la persona que había prometido proteger con su vida? ¡No es que pensara que la chica era débil! pero prefería que Sango fuera la que estuviera despierta, ¡no es que no le preocupara el bien estar de la exterminadora pero…! ¡Ah! ¡Suficiente, pensar no era lo suyo!

La azabache suspiró y el oji-azul volvió a la realidad.

-No me interesa la cantidad de letras que tiene la palabra, ni en cuantos insultos se puede usar.-advirtió.

-Keh, ya lo sé. Bien te diré algo, cuando era pequeño y mi madre aún vivía, yo tenía la _libertad_ de jugar todo el día, pero no tenía la _libertad_ de jugar con otras personas porque soy un hanyou.

Kagome apretó reconfortantemente su mano.

-Lo siento mucho.

-No lo sientas, después de todo ellos ya están muertos, unos vándalos atacaron la aldea y la mayoría murió, no puedo decir que lo sienta mucho.

-Entiendo.

-No te salgas del tema, Kagome, ahora dime tú algo de tu libertad.

-Emmm… cuando era niña tenía la _libertad_ de decir lo que quería, pero no tenía _libertad_ de decírselo a quien quería.

-Cuando estaba clavado al árbol tenía la _libertad_ de soñar pero tenía la _libertad_ de cumplirlos.

-Cuando te conocí tenía la _libertad_ de tocar tu orejas, pero no tenía la _libertad _de que tú lo aprobaras.

-Ahora mismo tengo la _libertad _de querer besarte pero no tengo la _libertad_ de hacerlo.-soltó sin penar y se volvió completamente rojo.

_¡Malditas noches sin luna! ¡Malditos sentimientos humanos! ¡Maldita sea su GRAN bocota!_

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque…

Muy tarde, la chica ya había plantado sus labios en los suyos y comenzaba a moverlos suavemente. Pero entonces Shippo despertó y llamó con voz llorosa a Kagome desde el otro lado de los árboles que rodeaban al campamento.

-¿Qué sucede, Shippo?

-Tuve un mal sueño.

_La libertad es el poder hacer lo que quieras a sabiendas de que debes asumir las consecuencias.-_pensó Kagome.

Y las consecuencias de ese beso las vería mañana en forma de un evasivo hanyou.

_A veces vale la pena asumir las consecuencias._


	9. Estrés

**Diario de una viajera.**

Estrés.-

_Diversas situaciones en la vida pueden producir estrés, puede que ni usted mismo lo note pero su cuerpo si lo notara y se lo hará saber a través del dolor. ¿Su vida esta cargada de estrés? Escriba las cosas que puedan producirlo._

Kagome soltó una fuerte carcajada, ¿estresada ella? ¡No que va! Solo se pasaba viviendo entre un montón de demonios asesinos, un psicópata que intentaba dominar al mundo, y sus asesinas creaciones que desafiaban todas las leyes biológicas que debía aprender en la escuela. ¿Estrés? No tenía tiempo para eso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿De que debes escribir ahora, Kagome?-le preguntó Shippo sacándola bruscamente de sus pensamiento, aunque no por completo.

-Sobre el estrés.

¿Inuyasha iba en la cabecera del grupo y no en la retaguardia como siempre, por ella? ¿Se arrepentía del beso o solo era su timidez? ¿Debería ella acercarse a hablarle sobre eso? ¿Debería fingir que nada pasaba? ¡Demonios, sí había pasado algo, algo importante, no quería dejarlo pasar!

Y ahí venia otra vez, ese dolor de cabeza que la hacía cerrar los ojos y refregarse las cien.

Definitivamente Inuyasha entraba perfectamente en su lista de cosas estresantes.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Kagome?-le preguntó Shippo.

Unas pequeñas orejitas se movieron con disimulo más adelante, ¿Kagome se encontraba mal?

-Estoy bien, Shippo,-sonrió.-solo un poco estresada.

Él hanyou reprimió un gruñido, él mataría a ese estrés por lastimar a su Kagome. Abrió los ojos con asombro, ¿desde cuando era SU Kagome? Ese beso pudo haber significado nada para ella, él veía como mucha gente se besaba en la caja mágica de Kagome, y Souta le había explicado que no lo hacían por querer sino que era un trabajo. ¿Para Kagome fue un trabajo besarlo? ¿Sentía que debía hacerlo por lo que él había dicho? ¿Lo hizo solo por compasión?

Sus orejas decayeron un poco. Esto estaba definitivamente mal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Me estresa cuando me miras a los ojos._

-Kagome, ven.

Estaban haciendo una parada en una aldea, Miroku estaba eligiendo la mansión más lujosa para salvar de todo peligro junto con Sango, quien se encargaba que no perdiera de vista su objetivo y sus malos hábitos saliesen a la luz. Aunque hacia un tiempo que eso ya no sucedía, ya que cualquiera (…bueno todos menos Inuyasha), podían ver que el monje babeaba por la exterminadora.

Por otra parte, Shippo se encontraba cómodamente dibujando en el suelo junto a Kagome, frente a un río en el cual la chica tenía sumergido sus pies.

-Emm… no sé si estará bien dejar a Shippo solo, ya esta oscureciendo.

-No te preocupes por mi, Kagome, yo ya sé defenderme solo.

-Pero…-dijo la chica no estando del todo segura.

-Oleré si hay problemas.-aseguró Inuyasha tranquilizando a la chica.

Se apartaron un poco, totalmente fuera del alcance de los oídos de cualquiera.

_Me estresa que me toques._

El chico tomó a la azabache delicadamente por la cintura y saltó a la rama alta de un árbol desde donde se podía ver al tranquilo kit dibujando.

-No puedes tratarlo como un niño humano por siempre.-le comentó con voz despreocupada.

-No lo trató como humano, lo trato como un niño.-respondió algo molesta.

_Genial._

-Keh, de todas formas no era de eso de lo que quería hablarte.

-¿Y de que era entonces?

_Me estresan tus silencios._

-….-

-Vamos, Inuyasha, dime.

_Me estresa no saber como te sientes._

-¿No estas molesta… por lo de ayer?

_El beso._

-No, Inuyasha.-dijo coloreándose al igual que el chico.-¿Y tú… te arrepientes?

-¡No, por supuesto que no!

La azabache le sonrió por lo seguro de sus palabras.

-Yo tampoco.-dijo acomodándose contra su hombro.

_Me estresa todo eso porque sé que cada parte de ti esconde un secreto. _

Quizá si había significado algo para ella aquel beso, para él había significado demasiado. Nunca se hubiera atrevido a hacer algo por el estilo siendo hanyou, en definitiva, por primera vez, tenía que agradecer a esas noches que él tanto decía odiar.

El oji-dorado pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica y la acercó más a él posesivamente, de forma bastante sorpresiva.

_Pero el estrés que siento por ti es algo que no planeo intentar evitar._

-Ahora puedo patear a ese lobo si te pone la mano encima.-declaró con voz suave pero segura.

La chica no pudo hacer más que soltar una risita divertida.

_Porque me gustas tal y como eres,_

-Inuyasha…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

N/A: Bueno, bueno, como mañana (3/9) es mi cumpleaños y me siento muy feliz por ello decidí no solo subir el cap del beso titulado libertad, sino que también quise subir su continuación, estrés. Es un cap cortito, lo sé, pero me pareció que estirarlo mucho quedaba mal, y créanme, lo intenté.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, saludos….


	10. La verdad

**Diario de una viajera.**

La verdad.-

_Su nivel de vida feliz en inversamente proporcional al nivel de mentiras que pronuncia por día, ¿lo sabía? Por eso es que hoy mediremos eso a través de un experimento, ¿promete no mentir? _

_Recuerde: decir algo falso es mentir. Ocultar la verdad es mentir. Evitar un tema es mentir. Y si esta pensando en que algo pueda no ser una forma de mentira, seguramente también lo sea._

Oh, Dios. ¡¿Qué demonios sucedía con estos trabajos?! ¿Por qué no podía simplemente pedirle que dibujara un arbol? ¿O un cerdito?

Casi extrañaba a su antiguo psicologo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Kagome… ¿Qué estas haciendo?-preguntó Inuyasha con cuidado al ver a la chica tirar sus cosas dentro de su mochila a la velocidad de la luz.

-Me vuelvo a mi casa.

-¿Por qué?

Bien, ahora, eso era raro.

¿Inuyasha pedía tranquilamente una explicación en lugar de gritarle que no podía irse?

Sacudió su cabeza para despejar sus ideas y se propuso no entrometerse más en el tema.

-Por que…-¡Demonios!

¿Justo en este momento a Inuyasha le parecía _bien_ escuchar diferentes opiniones? Podía haberlo esperado de Shippo, por lo que se escabulló lejos de él a recoger sus cosas mientras no prestaba atención.

Proceso rápidamente sus posibles respuestas:

Numero uno y la favorita de todos: ¡Siéntate! (Era una evasión)

Numero dos: Necesito estar sola. (Mentira total)

Numero tres: Necesito concentrarme en mi diario psicológico. (Era ocultar la verdad)

Numero dos: Porque sí. (Ni siquiera estaba segura que fuese una respuesta)

Así que su sicólogo la había hecho bien. Estaba total y completamente atrapada entre paredes de la viscosa verdad.

Asqueroso.

Suspiró.-Por que tengo que hacer un proyecto sobre la verdad para mi diario y tengo que andar soltando absolutamente toda la verdad y no quiero que todo el mundo se entere pero ahora tú has preguntado y has arruinado por completo mi plan de fuga.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire después de eso, recuperando el aliento.

-¿Tienes muchas cosas que ocultar, Kagome?

Oh. Por. Dios. ¿Qué había pasado con Inuyasha? Actuaba tan como… tan como… tan como No-Inuyasha.

Pero aquí vamos de nuevo con otra cucharada de verdad en su estado más puro.

-No es eso, Inuyasha. No son grandes secretos, solo cosas, que quiero guardar para mi misma.

Inuyasha la observó por un minuto.

-Fhe, no pienso decirle a nadie.

Kagome suspiró de alivió, Inuyasha no iba a molestarla con eso, y por otra parte él parecía haber vuelto a ser… pues… _él_.

Pero no iba a durar mucho, ya saben lo que dicen, lo que fácil viene, fácil se va.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Señorita Kagome, no sabe que interesante charla acabo de escuchar hace unos momentos.

Kagome se puso de pie de un saltó, se había quedado viendo el cielo nublado tranquilamente mientras Inuyasha se iba a por la comida.

-¿Ah, si?-esto no podía estar pasándole.

-Se lo juro por Buda-sama, señorita.

-¿Qué clase de charla?

-Pues, digamos que hizo que me surgiera una duda.

Kagome maldijo a cada ser vivo que se encontrara a diez kilómetros a la redonda.

-¿Cuál?-se forzó a decir.

Pero era un "cuál" más parecido al término "arroja ya la bomba y mátame" que al "cuál" de simple curiosidad.

-¿De qué color es su ropa interior?

Las mejillas de Kagome explotaron en un color rojo brillante. Todavía no había sido capaz de superar el CÓMO Miroku se había enterado de la existencia de la futurístico ropa interior.

Oh. Por. Dios. Esto iba a ser una tortura.

Quería sonreír falsamente y golpearlo pero eso no iba a sonar muy honesto. Así que se limito a contestar.

-Negro.

-Oh, interesante…

Se mordió la lengua para evitar decir un comentario sarcástico.

-¿Y sería tan amable de decirme…?

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo, Miroku?!

Bueno, de aquí en más solo diré que se escucharon unos golpes y un par de súplicas y ya hacia el final un "¡Siéntate!" que vino seguido de un ruido sordo y cierra con broche de oro la huida de un lastimoso monje.

-¡¿Kagome, porque…?!

-¡PORQUE NO PODÍAS SEGUIR GOLPEÁNDOLO!

-¡Claro que podía!

Kagome apretó los puños mientras soltaba un pequeño gritito y pateaba la tierra.

-¡Ese no es el punto!

-Feh.-el acusado se puso de pie.-Estaba molestándote.

Hubo un minuto de un incómodo silencio.

-Gracias por ayudarme.

-Feh.

Se quedó el resto del día a solas con Inuyasha, sabía que eso le valdría caro por la mañana, ya que no tener que decir la verdad no significaba escapar de las garras de sus curiosos amigos, pero ahora mismo no importaba. Inuyasha no hacía preguntas y vigilaba que nadie las hiciera.

¿Era tener a un fuerte hanyou como barrera para las preguntas hacer trampa?

Kagome Higurashi decidió que no.

Su reloj casi marcaba las 00:00 solo faltaba un minuto.

59 segundos…

-¿Kagome?

57 segundos…

-¿Mmmm?

55 segundos…

-Tengo una pregunta.

31 segundos…

-¿Cuál?-dijo sin inmutarse, compenetrada en su reloj.

20 segundos…

-¿Qué, exactamente, sientes por mi?

Tic, tac.

Poom, Boom, Poom, Boom, Poom, Boom.

13 segundo…

Si lo ignoraba le había dicho a Miroku su… ¡arg! Color de ropa interior en vano. ¡Maldición!

¿Qué sentía por él? Pues ahora mismo todo lo que quería hacer era poner sus manos delicadamente alrededor de su cuello…

….inclinar su cabeza…

…mirarlo a los ojos…

… Y MATARLO.

¡Maldito traidor!

-Yo te… te…

-¿Me, qué?-presionó.

-¡Te amo!-soltó sin querer pensarlo mucho más.

No, notó cuando cerró los ojos. Ni siquiera escuchó el pitido de su reloj marcando la medianoche, todo lo que supo es que cuando abrió sus ojos Inuyasha sonreía de forma creída y algo más.

-Lo sé.

N/A: Lo siento, chicas, he estado realmente ausente, pero de verdad que lo siento y no vengo aquí con una escusa sino con un gran y enorme LO SIENTO, espero que disfrutaran del capítulo, saludos y gracias a todos los que me saludaron por mi cumple.

El próximo cap se llamará colores y prometo que será mil veces mejor que este y lo publicaré el Sábado SIN falta.


	11. Colores

**Diario de una viajera.**

Colores.-

_Este será un proyecto sencillo, usted debe decidir cual es su color favorito y explicar brevemente el porqué._

Este sería el trabajo más duro y menos divertido que alguna vez haría en su vida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Kagome, ¿Por qué pones esa cara?-preguntó Shippo.

El ardiente sol iluminaba el cielo, ya iba siendo media tarde, los chicos caminaban fuera del camino, cerca de la entrada al bosque para protegerse de los potentes rayos U.V.

-Es solo que tengo un trabajo difícil, no tienes que preocuparte por nada, Shippo.-dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa forzada.

-¡Yo te ayudo, Kagome!-dijo el kit, levantando su brazo derecho al aire.

-Es que en realidad….

-Yo también puedo ayudar, Kagome.-dijo Sango por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Por descontado que también cuenta con _todo_ mi apoyo en _cualquier_ cosa que necesite, señorita.

Plaf.

-No este insinuando cosas, su excelencia.

-Entonces ¿en que tenemos que ayudar?-preguntó el pequeño.

-Es que en realidad no creo que me puedan ayudar…-dijo la azabache restándole importancia.

-¿De que se trata?-preguntó Sango.

Ahora si que los chicos estaban curiosos, de verdad que esto podría ser una mala idea, pero ¿Qué se supone que podría hacer? ¿Salir corriendo? ¿Gritar que no se entrometan? ¿Mandar a Inuyasha al suelo?

Bien, la primera opción era patética, la segunda es algo que nunca haría y la tercera pues… era lo bastante madura para admitir que ni siquiera era una solución.

-Tengo que elegir mi color favorito y escribir porque lo es.

Los chicos la miraron extrañados y lo pensaron por un momento.

-Bueno… ¿Cuál es el problema con eso?-preguntó Sango lo más suave que pudo, no quería menos preciar las capacidades de su amiga, pero es que _realmente_ no veía el problema.

Kagome suspiró y miró el cielo.

-No es nada, la verdad, solo que no sé bien cual es mi color favorito.-dijo mirando a sus amigos y rascándose con un dedo la cabeza poniendo su mejor sonrisa tonta.

Sus amigos la observaron por un momento más con extrañeza, y decidieron que si ese era todo el problema simplemente la ayudarían.

Con un encogimiento de hombros Sango propuso:-Quizá decir ejemplos de nuestros colores favoritos te ayude con el tuyo, Kagome.

-¡Yo quiero empezar!-gritó Shippo.

-Adelante.-le sonrió Sango.

-Mi color favorito es el… emm…

-¡¿Si aún no lo piensas por qué molestas?!-gruñó Inuyasha.

-¡Yo sí lo sé, perro tonto! Mi color favorito es el azul.

-¿Por qué, Shippo?-lo invitó Sango.

-Pues es que es el color del cielo y del agua. ¿Eso es lo que debía decir, Kagome?

-Sí, gracias, Shippo, debes decir cualquier motivo que sientas.

-Muy bien, entonces te toca a ti Miroku.

-Bien, veamos, mi color favorito es el marrón.

-¿El marrón?-preguntó Sango extrañada.

-Sí.-contestó simplemente.

Pasaron unos segundos y al ver que Miroku no planeaba proseguir Inuyasha se… fastidió.

-¡Ya déjate de hacer el interesante y explica por qué demonios te gusta un color tan extraño!

-Muy bien, les diré.-dijo solemne, mirándolos a todos y luego a una persona en particular.-Es porque ese es el color de los ojos de mi Sanguito.

La castaña enrojeció, pero por supuesto, al ser Miroku un hombre noble que no quiere incomodar a su buena dama, hizo que su mano maldita… aliviara la situación.

PLAF.

-Mi color favorito es el rosa,-dijo Sango para cambiar de tema.-me gusta por que me recuerda a la primavera.

-Solo faltas tú, Inuyasha. No te hagas rogar.-le invitó Kagome.

-Keh, mi color favorito es el amarillo.

-¿Por qué?

-Feh, solo me gusta, ¿de acuerdo?

-Como quieras.-dijo la azabache a sabiendas de que su hanyou ocultaba algo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Mi color favorito es:_

-¿Aún sigues con eso, Kagome?

La nombrada pegó un brinco y se giró.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡¿Buscas matarme del susto?!

-Keh, ya es tarde, tienes que dormir.

-No he terminado.

-Si no has podido hacerlo en todo el día es claro que no lo terminaras ahora.

-Tengo que terminar.

-¡Solo escribe el maldito color!

-¡No es tan fácil!

-¡Sí, lo es!

-¡No lo es para mi!

Inuyasha bufó.

-Explícame que es lo difícil de esto.-dijo juntando toda la paciencia que tenía. Había aprendido que con Kagome no se podía ganar de otra forma, si gritaba, ella lo hacia aún más fuerte, si la hacia molestar demasiado, lo sentaba. Así que aquí estaba su carta secreta: simpatía y paciencia.

Difícil.

Muchas veces prefería ser apaleado por la chica que utilizar este método extremista, pero ahora mismo Kagome lucía sinceramente mal, y tenía que sacar a luz todas sus armas.

-Es que yo… no puedo, no es tan fácil.-respondió mirando el cielo.

-¿Sabes cuál es tu color favorito?

-Sí.

-¿Cuál es?

-El gris…-dijo débilmente.

-¿Quieres decirme por qué?

-No.

Inuyasha respiró profundamente como en ocasiones había visto a la chica hacer para tranquilizarse. Después de todo ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué la chica se la hiciese fácil? Pff…

-El amarillo es mi color favorito porque es el color de tu mochila.-sentenció.

-¿Por eso?-preguntó extrañada al ser sacada de sus pensamientos con esa declaración.

-Sí, porque tu mochila es lo primero que veo cuando sales del pozo y lo ultimo que veo de ti cuando te vas.

Eso sí era inesperado, sabía que Inuyasha en el fondo era profundo, pero no sabía cuanto ni que pudiese abrirse con ella cada tanto. _Con ella_. Sí el podía ser sincero ella también podía, ¿no?

-Mi color favorito es el gris… bueno, no es gris exactamente. Es el color del cielo justo antes de la salida del sol; ese color pálido indefinido... No es realmente gris, sino una especie..., una especie de blanco, y desde que papá murió siempre me ha gustado porque lo relaciono con la esperanza de que suceda algo bueno, ese color me lo recuerda.

Un silencio cayó entre ellos, pero no era esa clase de silencios incómodos, tampoco eran esos silencios tristes en los que los presentes se ahogan en su autocompasión, este era un silencio… especiales, perfecto, en el que no se decía nada, pero se entendía mucho.

_Gris._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

N/A: Bueno, bueno, como lo prometido es deuda acá esta este cap, que en verdad creo que me quedo muy bien, sin ser vanidosa ni nada, pero creo que desde hace rato no escrito un buen cap. En fin, los que hayan leído el libro Delirium de Lauren Oliver, sabrán que la explicación para gris es una mezcla mía y de la protagonista Lena, quien por cierto es IGUAL a mi, o sea mismo color de ojos, cabello, fecha de cumpleaños, personalidad idéntica.

En fin me fui del tema, espero que les haya gustado, saludos desde Uruguay.


	12. Libros

**Diario de una viajera.**

Libros.-

_Hoy usted debe escribir sobre la novela más reciente que haya leído o que este leyendo en este momento, describa una escena y diga que haría en dicha situación bajo las condiciones que usted tiene. Por favor, si elige Harry Potter no escriba que encontraría un hechizo mágico que resuelva todos sus problemas._

Bien, usaría la novela que estaba leyendo justo ahora, ya que cierto hanyou no la dejo ir a tiempo a su época para ver la película antes de que saliera de cartelera.

_Los juegos del hambre por Suzanne Collins._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Kagome…

-Shh…

-Pero, Kagome…

-SHHH….

-Tenemos que….

-¡Siéntate!__

Plaf.

-Keh, niña tonta ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¡Por que eres insoportable! ¡Ya déjame terminar el libro, solo me quedan 3 páginas!

El hanyou se mordió la lengua para no hacer ningún otro comentario, sabía que siempre lo que Kagome quería-Kagome tenía. Así fue como de la manera dura entendió que era mejor tragarse el orgullo y dejarla mientras él fingía desinterés.

¿Y era justo?

¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Pero que otra cosa iba a poder hacer sino?

En un momento dado, justo cuando Inuyasha creyó que moriría del aburrimiento, Kagose me levantó de un salto del lugar en el suelo y comenzó a dar saltitos por doquier mientras abrazaba el dichoso libro, incluso pegaba algún gritito de emoción cada dos por tres.

Y entonces Inuyasha comenzó a preocuparse, porque ¿Qué otra cosa haría que Kagose me comportase de esa forma tan extraña?

Trago duro.

Su chica estaba poseída.

-¿Kagome?

-¡Inuyasha!-La azabache lo abrazó.-¡Creo que se exactamente que escena describiré!

-¿Pero de que…?

Otro gritito escapo de los labios de una emocionada chica antes de que la misma comenzara a revolver su mochila en busca del diario.

_He elegido la segunda escena que presenta el libro: el día de la cosecha. Aquí todos los chicos y chicas de entre 12 y 18 años, colocan su nombre en una urna (algunos como Katniss y Gale tienen su nombre muchas veces más de las que deberían) y se eligen dos tributos, una chica y un chico. La tributo femenina resulta ser Primrose Everdeen, la hermana pequeña de Katniss y ella se ofrece voluntaria en su lugar para participar en los juegos del hambre (un juego donde entran 24 chicos a la arena y luchan a muerte hasta que solo quede uno, el inminente ganador)._

_¿Qué haría yo en su lugar?_

-No.

La azabache salió de golpe de su transe.

-No.-volvió a decir el hanyou que la miraba serio con un rostro que no aceptaba lugar a peros.

-¿Qué dices, Inuyasha?

-No irás a esos juegos del hambre. Punto.

-¿Cómo…?-comenzó a preguntar la azabache hasta que reparó que debía de haber estado hablando en voz alta mientras que escribía.-Si yo estuviese en el lugar de Katniss, iría.

-NO, yo NO te dejaría.

-Lo haría por mi hermano.

-Keh, yo me encargaría de matar al estúpido que se acercara a tu familia.

-Pero debes suponer que tu eres… Gale, sí eres Gale, el humano mejor amigo de Katniss.

-Me ofrecería como tributo.-dijo simplemente.

-No puedes.

-SÍ PUEDO, tú te ofreciste.

-Pero me refiero a que si lo haces nuestras familias morirían de hambre.

-¿Y por eso esta bien que TÚ mueras?

-No, pero Inuyasha, yo te odiaría si lo hicieras, me ofrezco para salvar a mi hermano porque sé que tú no dejarás que muera de hambre.

Inuyasha golpea su puño en la tierra.

-Te matarán allí dentro.

Kagome frunció el seño.

-No, no lo harán, yo sé defenderme. En cierto modo es bastante de lo que hacemos aquí.

-Keh, aquí siempre estoy yo para ayudarte.

Kagome, gruñó.

-Nosotros somos como Gale y Katniss, luchamos en el bosque por nuestras vidas, y AMBOS lo hacemos bien.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Podrías matar a un humano?

-TÚ eres el que tiene grandes perjuicios contra ello, yo podría hacerlo para sobrevivir.

-¿Incluso con una niña pequeña que te pide piedad?

-Yo…

-No podrías, no eres una desalmada.

-Pero Katniss se alió con una chica así, Rue, y al final ella muere a manos de alguien más.

-Tuvo suerte.

-Además Katniss sobrevive por sus conocimientos de plantas y su habilidad para manejar bien un arco.

-…quizá puedas ganar.

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

Kagome garabateó una última línea en el diario y lo arrojó a su mochila. Se levantó de un salto y sujetó la mano de su hanyou, arrastrándolo con ella.

-¿Sabes? No es como si en verdad fuese a pasar.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Para que alguien escribiría algo así si no fuese a pasar?

-Para que la gente lo lea por diversión.

-Eso es horrible.-dijo frunciendo el seño.

Kagome rió.

-Tal vez. Pero lo bueno es que al final sabes que nada de eso es verdad, porque si en verdad tú y yo fuésemos parte de esa historia, tú también podrías ser Peeta, el otro tributo, el chico que esta enamorado de Katniss y que prefiere morir antes que algo le suceda a Katniss.

-Keh, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho? Yo quiero ser el otro tributo y no el estúpido de Gale, ese papel puede ser de Bobo.

-Hojo.

-Keh.

Una nueva risa de Kagome hizo al corazón de Inuyasha bombear más aprisa.

Hay muy pocas cosas que no haría por Kagome.

Keh.

_Tensaría la cuerda de mi arco._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

N/A: ¡Hola, hola! Bueno espero que hallan leído la trilogia de los juegos del hambre, si no lo hicieron ya mismo dejen de leer esto y LÉANLOS, aparte de eso quería invitarlos a leer mi otro fic "Túnicas de una miko" que es un trabajo en conjunto con Touch_of_Pixie_Dust la creadora de _El bebé de Kagome _y su secuela, _El bebé de Inuyasha. _Si no han leido estos fics ya mismo entren en mi perfil y vallan a Favorites Stories, y LÉANLOS también.

El primer cap de nuestra historia esta escrito por ella y el segundo que subiré pronto esta escrito por mi, y así será sucesivamente, por favor no dejen de leerlo y comenten.

MUCHAS GRACIAS.


	13. ultima entrada

**Diario de una viajera.**

Ultima nota.

_Bueno, al parecer ya hemos llegado a su última entrada, no olvide entregarlo en mi oficina de 7.00 a 17.00, yo lo revisaré y le enviaré mi diagnóstico. Pero de momento, este ultimo tema tratará de las cosas que ha aprendido, no con este diario, sino en general. Planteemos como punto de partida el momento en que su vida se vio alterada por sus enfermedades, ¿siente que es más fuerte ahora? ¿se siente más débil? ¿sola? ¿cansada?. Extiéndase tanto como quiera._

¿Desde el momento en que descubrió que el pozo de su casa conducía al pasado? Uff… ¡Sí que habían pasado cosas!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Buenos días, señorita, se ha despertado temprano hoy.

-Lo sé, es que hoy debo terminar de escribir mi diario y volver a mi época a tiempo para entregarlo.

-¿Volver a se época? ¿Lo sabe ya Inuyasha?

-Pues…

_Flash back_

_-Yo quiero…_

_-…no._

_-Pero yo solo…_

_-…no._

_-¡Déjame al menos terminar la…!_

_-…NO._

_-SIÉNTATE._

_Plaf._

_-¡Te estoy informando que volveré a mi época, no te estoy pidiendo permiso!_

_-¡Pero tú y yo ahora estamos juntos, tienes que respetarme!_

_¡¿Qué?! El muy idiota no se atrevía a decir algo como eso en público, pero podía pronunciarlo fuerte y claro cuando necesitaba tener poder sobre ella. ¡Sobre ella!_

_Las mejillas enrojecidas de la azabache y los ojos echando chispas debieron ser una advertencia para cualquier ser vivo que estuviese cerca de que el lugar no era seguro._

_Pero Inuyasha prosiguió._

_-¡Así que ya no quiero escuchar nada más del asunto!_

_-Inuyasha… SIÉNTATE._

_Plaf._

_-¡¿Por qué fue esta vez, Kagome?!-preguntó el hanyou desenterrando su cara de piso._

_-¡¿Y todavía tienes que preguntar?! ¡No soy de tu propiedad, Inuyasha, soy una persona, no un objeto, no un premio, no algo que tú puedas controlar!_

_-Yo no dije…_

_-¡Siéntate! _

_Plaf._

_La azabache se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar toda enojada hacia el campamento, no sin antes gritar sobre su hombro una ultima vez._

_-¡Siéntate!_

_Plaf._

_Fin del flash back._

-Lo doy por enterado.-dijo la azabache al monje riendo nerviosamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_He aprendido muchas cosas, algunas son cosas que no me han gustado tener la necesidad de saber, pero todas son muy valiosas. _

_He conocido a muchas personas asombrosas, y a otras que no lo son para nada._

-¡Kagome!

Boom. Ese fue el sonido de alerta, el viento cortante resuena en el aire. Shippo salta a mis brazos y yo corro porque no traigo mi arco y flechas conmigo.

Pero no temo, no dudo ni un segundo, después de todo tengo que cuidar de Shippo, si me paralizo de miedo entonces ¿Qué será de él?

A lo lejos puedo ver la cabaña abandonada donde nos quedamos anoche, allí esta mi arco. Cuando lo tenga, podré ayudar a los chicos en la pelea.

_He aprendido a confiar en mi misma._

No sé cómo, pero siento el sonido del aire siendo corado en mi dirección, justo cuando estoy a dos pasos de encontrarme con mi arco. Una mano hace que mi espalda choque contra el pecho de alguien, suelto a Shippo para que corra, para que se aleje, para que se mantenga a salvo, pero él va directamente hacia mi arco, y sé, porque lo conozco, que volverá a mi para entregármelos aunque sea la cosa más imprudente del mundo.

La voz de mi captor se escucha en mi oído en forma de un _no te muevas, perra. _Me inquieto, sí, pero no lloro, no hago algo estúpido, sé que Inuyasha esta cerca, él no dejará que algo malo me pase.

_He aprendido que dejar mi vida en manos de alguien no es malo ni debe darme miedo._

Puedo sentir un golpe seco y el sujeto que me sostenía aterriza con un duro golpe a un metro de mi.

-Kagome, ¿estas herida?

-Mh-Uh, estoy bien, Inuyasha, gracias.

-¡Kagome!-Shippo corre hacia mi con mis flechas y mi arco.

Los tomo, se lo agradezco y le pido que se mantenga junto a Kirara.

Preparo una flecha en mi arco y espero mientras veo como mis amigos siguen luchando contra nuestros enemigos, busco al líder, busco su punto débil, busco.

_He aprendido que nada es más fuerte que su punto débil. _

Disparo.

_Porque todos tenemos un talón de Aquiles. _

La batalla acabó.

-Sango.-grito mientras me acerco a ella, esta inconciente y Miroku la sostiene junto a él en el suelo de manera delicada.-No la mueva, iré a conseguir mi mochila, allí tengo con que curarla.

Mi brazo arde, pero sigo corriendo para encontrar la dichosa mochila, no sabía que al final había resultado herida.

Empiezo a curar a Sango, recibió unas cuantas heridas, pero se recuperará si intenta no moverse mucho por un tiempo.

Mi adrenalina ha bajado y el dolor en mi brazo se incrementa, creo que la sangre ya es más visible que la tela en mi camiseta blanca.

-¡Kagome, para, estas herida!-Inuyasha me grita. Sé que esta preocupado.

-En un momento termino de curar a Sango.

-¡PARA YA!

-Señorita, Sango esta casi lista, yo terminaré por usted, mejor concéntrese en curar su herida que parece bastante…. delicada.

_He aprendido que siempre hay personas que están en peores circunstancias que yo pero no por eso mi circunstancia es mejor. _

Creo que me desmayo después de eso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me desperté con el brazo vendado, mi cabeza dando vueltas y unos ojos amarillos observándome de cerca.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Kagome?

_Como si me hubiese pisado un camión.-_Bien.

-¿Necesitas algo?

_Un beso sería bueno.-_No, estoy bien.

-Lamento que este herida.

_Yo también.-_No es tu culpa.

-¿Quieres que entregue el diario por ti?

_Eres mi héroe. _

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Inuyasha.

Creo que eso último lo dije en voz alta.

-¿Cómo están los demás?-pregunté cambiando de tema.

-Bien. Sango esta mejorando, Miroku la cuida, Shippo esta corriendo de una cabaña a otra para estar un tiempo con Sango y otro tiempo contigo.-Sonrió de lado.

-Pero ella va estar bien ¿no?

-Keh, Sango es fuerte, por supuesto que ella va a estar bien.-se levantó y tomó el diario.

_He aprendido que no importa que tan mal estén las cosas, siempre se puede rescatar algo bueno._

-Sabes, no es imposible entregar el diario mañana.

Inuyasha me miró sin entender si bromeaba o me había golpeado terriblemente fuerte la cabeza.

-¿Te quedas conmigo, Inuyasha?

Me corrí para dejarle espacio para que se acostara a mi lado, él primero se quedo en shock, luego su cara se coloreo, estoy muy segura que estuvo tentado a salir corriendo, pero finalmente, sin decir nada y sin mirarme a los ojos, se acostó a mi lado.

-Inuyasha, si esto es incómodo para ti.

Y entonces me besó.

**FIN.-**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

N/A: Este es el final, final, chic s, espero no haber decepcionado a nadie con el final de la historia, lamentablemente esto es todo lo que mi imaginación pudo lograr. Termino la historia ahora porque ya no se me ocurre que cosas más agregarle y creo que por extenderla tanto la estoy echando a perder. Y si se preguntan ¿Por qué demoro tanto en subirlo? Bien, solo diré que lo siento, pero estuve de baga.

Saldos desde Uruguay.


	14. Epílogo

**Diario de una viajera,**

Epílogo.-

Kagome se mordió la uña y miró sobre la mesa de nuevo.

Luego volvió a caminar.

Se detuvo decidida frente a la mesa, esta vez sí lo lograría, estaba determinada. Estiró la mano, estaba tan cerca.

Inseguridad. Pegó un pequeño grito de frustración.

Luego volvió a caminar.

Era un sobre blanco, ¡un maldito sobre blanco!

Si fuese un sobre rosa, como el que utilizan cuando te dan tu último cheque de despido, sería más reconfortante. Ese color hubiese hecho que ella supiese a que atenerse, saber que iba a recibir una mala noticia antes de leer sobre ella. No era su color predilecto, pero estaría "bien".

Por otro lado podría ser verde agua… eso sería perfecto, ese color significaban buenas noticias ¿a alguien le había llegado un sobre color verde agua con malas noticias? Ese color significaría que había pasado la prueba de su vida.

El amarillo tampoco podía ser tan malo, era el color de esos sobres grandes de oficina o que utilizaban en los _expedientes X_, ultra secretos, por supuesto. Ese color garantizaba confidencialidad.

Y después cualquier otro color, naranja, azul, violeta, negro, _cualquier otro _eran buenas noticias también, ¿por qué que doctor que se respete enviaría un sobre de un color tan peculiar? Con un sobre de ese color ella podría alegar que su _doctor_ estaba loco. Y ya, todo lo que un loco dijera estaba fuera de testimonio. No _podía _contar.

Pero no, a ella le había tocado un sobre de color _B-L-A-N-C-O_, sinónimo de profesionalismo y neutralidad, objetividad también si se lo quiere ver, el peor color de todos, ese había recibido ella.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué el mundo la odiaba tanto?

¿Por qué los planetas se han alineado para joderle la vida?

¡¿Por qué no abría el maldito sobre de una vez?!

Inuyasha estaba sentado en el piso, con las piernas cruzadas, las manos en su haori, y el seño _muy_ fruncido.

Estaba hace más de dos horas viendo como Kagome caminaba por su casa como un gato enjaulado, estirándose para conseguir tomar el sobre y retrocediendo en el último minuto.

Bufó.

Esto ya era sobrepasar la línea de lo estúpido, ¡era solo un sobre! Él había aclarado ya su punto antes.

Terminó sentado.

Seis veces.

Debía admitirlo, meterse con Kagome no era lo más inteligente que había hecho en su vida. Así que simplemente la dejó tomarse su tiempo con esto, sabía que esto demoraría, mas aún así decidió que Kagome se había ganado este tiempo, pero ¿2 horas? ¿Era en serio? Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a comer tierra, por que ya no podía aguantar esto más, pero incluso esa idea sonaba más atractiva que la situación en la que se encontraba.

-¡Kagome, abre el maldito sobre ya!

-¡Siéntate! ¡¿Qué no vez que si me hablas me pones nerviosa?!

-¿Más nerviosa? No veo como eso es posible.-se escuchó la voz amorosa de la señora Higurashi desde la cocina.-Sabes, amor, lo que hay en ese sobre no va a cambiar porque no lo habrás, lo hecho, hecho esta, solo lee el resultado.

La amable mujer salió de la cocina con tres tazas de té y llamó con una seña a Inuyasha a la mesa.

Le entregó el sobre a su hija.-El mensaje no va a explotar en tu cara, lo prometo.-dijo sonriendo para alivianar el ambiente.

Kagome tomó el sobre y comenzó a abrirlo, luego se detuvo.

-Inuyasha, siéntate.

Plaf.

-¿Por qué fue eso, tonta?

-Estoy nerviosa, eso me relaja. Dijiste que me ayudarías en lo que pudieras hace media hora, ¿recuerdas?

Hace media hora atrás podría haberle entregado colmillo de acero a Sesshomaru con tal de que Kagome abriese el maldito sobre. Así que no dijo nada, estaba abriéndolo después de 2 horas, no iba a ser tan estúpido de interrumpirla.

El sonido del papel rasgado fue como un eco tortuoso en la habitación.

Más sonido de papel, un nuevo siéntate, y Kagome estaba definitivamente leyendo la carta mientras se mordía la uña de su dedo pulgar.

_Señorita Kagome Higurashi:_

_Como ud entenderá, su diario ya ha llegado a mis manos y lo he leido y tambíen, digamos, analizado. No espere aquí recibir una evolución de su trabajo, ya que esto no se trataba de hacerlo bien o mal, incluso la interpretación de las pautas, en cierta forma, era una manera de entender un poco más los racionamientos de su mente. _

_Viendo subjetivamente su trabajo, pude llegar a conocerla mejor, y, dejando por un momento de lado lo profesional, quiero decirle que me ha parecido una persona muy noble con un montón de personas que la apoyan y quieren tanto como ud a ellos._

_Ahora si, volviendo al tema en cuestión, desde un punto de vista objetivo, creo que ud tiene una brillante carrera como escritora bien definida en su futuro, no quiero ofenderla con esto y que piense que creo que ha inventado las entradas. No creo eso, he visto como se ha tomado su tiempo en cada una de ellas, he visto su dedicación por cumplir al pie de la letra cada tarea. Me refiero a su magnifico uso de metáforas y juegos de palabras, me han fasinado. ¿La forma en que usted plantea como mundos diferentes su vida como una adolescente normal y su vida como una adolescente con problemas de salud? Asombrosa. ¿Las ideas de batallas y demonios a los que debe enfrentarse? Increible._

_En otras palabras, Kagome, no creo que usted necesite de mis servicios terapeuticos mucho más de lo que los podría necesitar cualquier otra persona que se encontrase en su delicada situación de salud. Soy partidario de establecer cierto tiempo de apoyo terapéutico a personas como ud, de manera pre-impuesta, pero en su caso lo dejaré a su libre albedrio, ya que como he leido, ud no se encuentra sola, sino que tiene una gran contención emocional a su lado._

_¡En hora buena, Kagome Higurashi! Espero volver a saber de ud en mejores condiciones que esta._

_Atte.: Dr. Julio Cesar._

Los gritos de la azabache alteraron a el pobre hanyou.

-¡Pasé, pasé!

-Kagome, acabas de leer que el doctor dijo que no era una prueba.-contestó su madre.

-Si, pero mamá, ¡pasé!

-Keh, te dije que no había nada de que preocuparse.

La azabache saltó a los brazos de hanyou quien la atrapó algo incomodo por la presencia de la señora Higurashi, esperaba que a la chica no se le diera por besarlo justo allí.

-¿Podemos volver al Sengoku ahora?-preguntó en cambio.

Kagome prácticamente trepó sobre el hanyou para alcanzar una de sus orejitas.

-Sí, podemos volver a casa ahora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

N/A: Ahora si el final total, esto es para saldar las quejas de algunas personas, Ranka Hime me pidió un epilogo y Hikaru Kino88 me dijo que le falto el informe final del doctor, así que aquí están, ahora si espero todo estén felices porque esta historia finalmente esta cerrada. Tengo que concentrarme en mi otros proyectos futuros que aun están en el orno, nos leemos.

Saludos desde Uruguay.


End file.
